Never Alone Again
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Anita has been alone dew to her fathers dangerous job, when they push her into a relationship with a boy they trust her to be alone with she feels alone even more when she brakes up with him he stalks her but her unbelieving parents argue against her making her sneak out for peace. Ending up on the boardwalk with a stalker isnt good. Neither is the Lost boys wanting to befriend her
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

I was walking quickly threw the thralls of people avoiding as much contact as possible. Dodging a tourist barging threw the crowds I leapt to the right banging into a bin. Cursing I rubbed my thigh gently and walked further away from _him_. My ex. After a year and a half of dating him, I found him with his fly undone groping a girl in the ally way next to the club 'friction'. I ran from him and avoided him, after a week of this he found me and I told him what I saw and said it was over. He didn't take it well and has been following me ever since.

I had called the police but they thought it was a prank call and since I was under 18 I had no say in a restraining order without my parents help. Sighing I dodged more people and found myself in the less populated area of the boardwalk. Groaning I headed into the first store I came across to avoid _him_.

After ducking behind a bookcase and seeing him pass I released a breath of relief before observing where I was. There were loads and loads of comics, all sorts everywhere. Wandering a little I saw a passed out couple in the far corner with a TV on in front of them surrounded by smoke. Inhaling it confirmed my suspicions of weed. Suddenly two boys jumped in front of my looking at me before asking what I was doing here.

The tallest was dark haired with pale skin, he wore a wife beater, army jacket and worn out jeans covered in stains. He had dark brown eyes which stood out with the red bandana emphasising his strong jaw but also highlighting the stern expression all over his face.

The other boy looked the same but wore a blue shirt, black vest with multiple rips on and black army trousers. He had cropped dark brown hair which fell around the lobes of his ears.

Rolling my eyes I simply turned and walked towards the exit before the shorter one jumped in front of me.

"what?" I asked a little scared at the anger and confusion radiating around him. A hand fell on my right shoulder making me flinch and jolt away.

"Have this, you are perfect prey" The one with the bandana said handing me a comic while rolling his eyes. They had handed me a 'vampires everywhere' comic .Frowning at the title I handed it back and tried walking around them.

"Wait! You need it think of it as a survival guide!" The one with the bandana groaned before shoving it into my hand as the other one walked around me and what I think was his brother heading to the till before he sat on the desk.

"I don't need protection from vampires but if you have a manual to rid a stalker then I would appreciate that more" I said gently handing the comic to bandana guy.

"Sorry if we offended you but please keep it, at least it would put our minds at rest. And by the way I'm Edgar and that's my brother Alan. We are the Frog brothers." He said sternly handing me the comic again. Sighing I took it and nodded good bye and walking out cautiously looking for _him_. After a few moments I couldn't see him and I started back to the boardwalk.

Getting lost in the crowds I headed to the beach. Sighing I sat on the stairs and watched the ocean thinking. Over life, my family and everything. I pulled a worn out copy of 'catcher in the rye' and started reading while playing with my silver locket.

I don't know how long I sat there reading but after my third yawn I headed to a drink stand and got a coke. Gulping down some of the contents I walked along the boardwalk again before freezing suddenly and ducking down some stairs to the beach and looking around discreetly.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end and felt like I was being watched and I knew who it was most likely to be. Glancing around I spotted _him_ heading towards me with a smirk plastered over his face. His dark brown hair pulled into a short mullet just enough to cover the side of his shoulder. He was wearing white leather trousers and a bright green shirt along with a white leather vest. Letting out a panicked squeak I shuddered and speed walked along the beach between the bonfire parties occasionally looking back to see him not far behind but at a equal pace to mine. Gulping I practically leapt up the closest stairs back to the crowded boardwalk.

I came up next to four motor bikes all different and unique. One even had a pole of the back that looked like it was from a carousel horse. Smiling gently, I walked quickly past them and headed into the crowds not noticing the group sat around the bikes watching me.

Glancing behind again I saw him stood a few feet away from the bikes looking around frantically with an angry scowl prominent on his features. Sighing I walked fast towards the other end of the boardwalk close to my house. After a few minutes I had calmed down and had relaxed enough to look around without my skin crawling. A hand gently pulled on the loose sleeve on my right arm making me release a small shriek leaping away from whoever burst my personal bubble. Glancing up quickly I saw a grinning face and a pair of bright green eyes. Pulling my sleeve from his gentle grip I carried on walking ignoring the small pout he made.

He caught up to me matching my pace as my skin crawled again. Pausing I took a quick glance around before seeing _him_ glaring at me and the blonde stranger. Gulping I walked quickly again not noticing the stranger asking me questions until he clicked his fingers in front of me. Backing away quickly I looked at him taking note. He was taller than me I would guess about 6.3, he wore grey skinny jeans brown cowboy boots a black fishnet tank showing his lean muscles and he wore a black leather jacket with safety pins and a few odd badges on the collar. He was very pale and had light blond hair teased around his head in shoulder length waves and tassels.

"what?" I asked quickly speeding my pace slightly as he kept up easy.

"I asked are you ok?" his voice was sweet yet teasing at the same time if that was possible.

"yeah I'm fine bye!" I said quickly ignoring his chuckle heading into a crowded area when I saw _James _had nearly reached me as he was running. The blonde stranger followed my scared gaze and pulled me away from the crowd and dragged me quickly into a club where a live band was performing covers from guns n roses. Groaning in protest I attempted to pull away but he held on tight and pulled me up some wooden stairs onto a platform overlooking the crowds of dancing people.

"why?" I started to ask quickly but paused when I saw James follow us in here, I frowned quickly when I noticed he had lost sight of me. "huh ... thanks I guess I need to go though before he sees me!" I said slowly walking back to the stairs before the blonde pulled me to him smirking.

Growing nervous I looked at him as he leaned against a pillar watching me.

"You're welcome, ex boyfriend?" he asked joking but at my nod he just smirked and held a hand to me as the other reached into his pocket pulling out a joint.

"Paul" he stated when I hesitantly placed my hand in his shacking it gently.

"Anita..." I said nervously as he placed the joint between his lips lighting it and puffing some of the intoxicating air in my direction. Smirking at my scrunched nose he simply folded his arms across his chest watching me as I looked around the club. It had black lights, band posters tacked along the panelled walls and a small bar on the platform me and Paul were on and a big on the ground floor.

"So ... you new to Santa Carla?" he asked out of the blue jolting me from my observations and glancing towards his grinning face.

"No ... I lived here for three years last month..." I quietly replied just loud enough he should hear it but I'm not sure or not if he heard it since the pulsing music was loud enough to burst eardrums.

"You been to the boardwalk before?" he smirked to me with a slight frown.

"yh ... with the ex before but only when he dragged me here ..." I said quietly watching James huff and shove his way through the crowds heading to the stairs making my breath hitch slightly.

"So why you here tonight?" he asked smirking with a small gleam in his eyes.

"I was annoyed with my parents when they called me a liar so I went walking and this is where I ended up." I said quickly ducking behind a post when James headed in this direction. My pulse was frantic as I looked for a way out.

"You don't talk much do you?" Paul grinned to me before frowning following my frightened gaze.

"I don't like people" I replied quickly and rushed to the stairs when James spotted me. Gulping I jumped them two at a time heading threw the people dancing in wave to lose him again. When reaching the exit I took a sharp left and headed back in around the crowds of dancers watching him as he leapt threw the doors looking for me and storming to the left outside the club towards my house.

Breathing out in relief I felt arms encase me and a head rest on mine invading my personal space again making my jerk but whoever it was wouldn't let go. Gulping I peeked up trying to push him of before groaning when I spotted familiar blonde hair.

"Paul let go!" I said near panic as I heard a dramatic sigh before laughing. Taking my hand again Paul dragged me outside.

"So you don't like people ... can I be an exception?" He asked with puppy eyes.

Rolling my light blue eyes I sighed and nodded before blushing when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"AW thank you now let's meet friends!" he said grinning and dragging me towards where the motor bikes were parked earlier. Trying to pull from his grip didn't work. Trying to explain I don't like meeting people or people in general didn't help. Over all I had to stick with the cheshire cat impersonator.

After a few moments he had pulled me to the four bikes which were now surrounded with three older men about 18 - 22, a young girl about 18 and a small boy maybe 10 at most.

Looking them over I noticed the tallest first, he looked about 20, he was native American with a slight tan but still pale, had long dark brown hair and almost black empowering eyes. His dark eyebrows were pulled into a slight frown, he had thin yet sharp eyes framed with perfectly curled lashes, high cheek bones and a mouth begging to be kissed. He wore a black leather coat reaching mid thigh and wore dark jeans along with leather boots. His left ear had a blue feather earring hanging just to his shoulder and he had teeth hung around his neck.

The next tallest was bleach blonde his hair was spiked up a few inched before it fell in straight locks just reaching his shoulders I think he looked maybe 19. He had slightly oval eyes a light blue colour strong enough to pierce your skull if glared at you, he had thin lips pulled into a smirk when he looked me over and a light stubble making him appear the oldest. He had a black trench coat on along with black skinny jeans tucked under black boots.

The next looked the youngest maybe 17 or 18, he had a look of innocence around him with caramel blond toned hair curling over his forehead and down over his right shoulder. His round shaped eyes were olive green, his cheeks were thin and his lips were hidden as he bit his finger nails making him look nervous yet strong at the same time. He had a white vest on which rode up just above his belly button showing a little trail of hair vanishing beneath his blue jeans. He had normal sneakers on. But what made him stand out was the bright coloured jacket draped around him a few sizes too big. It had badges, patches and multiple pictures littering it.

The girl was about 18 with tanned skin and she had dark curls around her face thicker on the left side as she kept flipping it around when gazing at people on the boardwalk. She had a white vest top on and a white knee length skirt on with little purple swirls on the bottom and had roman styled sandals on. She had many bracelets up her delicate wrists. When she looked at me I saw her almond shaped eyes a chocolate colour a delicate nose and thick pouty lips a natural pin forming an 'o' when she saw me.

And the little boy was about 10 with dirty blond hair around his shoulders from what I could see. He was clung to the native Americans shin holding him like his life depended on it.

Looking nervously around still trying to pull away from Pauls grip they all looked me over. The bleach blond smirked holding his hand out for me to shake frowning when I simply stared at it making Paul burst out in laughter along with the little boy who was watching me now. The one with darker blond hair was grinning behind his hand waving a little and the tallest watched me giving me a little frown. The girl looked scared and mouthed me to run away before looking away when the bleach turned a look towards her when he saw my frown.

Paul pulled me closer making me send him a slight glare and him to smile innocently ... it would've worked if not for the joint hanging from his lips which the darker blond stole ignoring Pauls pout.

"Who's your friend Paul?" the bleach asked grinning slightly looking me over making me shift and pull my wrist again in vain when Paul pulled me in front of him before grabbing both my shoulders presenting me to the group.

"THIS ... " he said dramatically making me try and tug away again while rolling my eyes as the other boys did the same while the kid giggled. "is Anita, she doesn't like people and she's running from her stalker ex!" he said while wrapping both arms around my shoulders pulling me to him as I growled at the contact. " ... as you can see she's a ball of sunshine!" he laughed at my growl.

The other boys chuckled smirked or grinned.

"Well Anita who doesn't like people I'm David, that's Dwayne, Marko, Star and Laddie assuming you already know Paul" the bleach blonde smirked while gesturing to them each in turn.

Marko waved and gave a grin that could give Paul a run for him money, Dwayne smiled, Laddie ran and hugged my leg and Star watched me.

"well I wouldn't but he won't let me go so I had to listen after a while of his rambling" I bit out still trying to shrug from Pauls grip. Laughing David looked to Paul. "sounds about right" he murmured before laughing again with the boys when I finally got out of Pauls grip stumbling forward as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead and dramatically fainting in Marko's direction who caught him smirking before pouting when Paul swiped the small joint from Marko's mouth making everyone except me and Star laugh.

Shifting away slightly I slowly moved towards the crowds before Marko leapt for me giving me a hug and made me freeze and release a squeak at the contact again.

"Where ya goin!" he whined in my ear picking me up and carrying me over to a bench right next to the bikes and dumping me on Pauls lap who was smoking the rest of the joint before wrapping his arms around my waist again making me groan and try and shove his arms away. All I got was them all chuckling at me. Marko sat next to me and pulled me into a side hug, when Paul threw the joint away he pulled me into a hug setting his head on my shoulder watching the people on the boardwalk.

After a few minutes Marko had gone and spoken to Dwayne while Star and David spoke in hushed tones leaving me and Paul stuck on the bench ... and I'm certain he likes it more than me. Paul huffed. "pleasee relax you are so tense!" he whined in my ear while grabbing the others attention who smirked at us.

"Well if you recall I don't particularly like people or contact at all, I don't know you and if you remember correctly I'm not keen on being around strangers!" I snapped back as quickly as I could struggling from his grip again.

"Well you know them and me so not strangers! If I let go you will leave, and I'm comfortable and you can come back to ours and get to know us! Not to mention you said I can be an exception!" Paul whined back after he quit laughing at my outburst while the others chuckled.

Growling again " I mainly said that because I don't plan on coming to the boardwalk again, if I don't know you know why would I go to god knows where to get to know people who no offence give really bad vibes! Not to mention I don't want friends!" I huffed, finally he let me go turning me to look me in the eyes. All I saw was concern and a little hurt, making me grimace.

"Why don't you want friends? we are really good friends and not to mention we can help you lose your stalker ... why can't you trust us just a little? And about the vibes they keep strangers and crowds away so being near us could help when you're in crowds..." he trailed off. I noticed everyone was watching with curious gazes and Star simply looked shocked before turning and grabbing Laddie's hand walking away after whispering to David who nodded.

"People betray people. People means contact. Friends means weakness. With what my father does I can't have weaknesses like friends. Don't be offended please I've been told to be like this since I was a child. I don't like crowds because my mother and father wouldn't let me leave the house alone to make sure I wouldn't be used in blackmail against my father. Sorry ..." I said gently trying to pull away but he grabbed my hand and hugged me, freezing I glanced over his shoulder and saw Marko nodding encouragingly at me. Hesitantly I returned the hug which made him grin into my shoulder.

"We can be friends, we won't be weakness and we will help you and we promise not to betray you ok?" Marko said to me after Paul pulled back but still holding onto my hand gently enough I could pull away if I wanted. Thinking it over I sighed and tightened my hold on Pauls hand and looked them all in the eye before nodding.

Agreeing to their friendship, I would no longer be alone.

OK IM NOT SURE REALLY WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT THANKYOU FOR READING, WHO SHOULD SHE BE PAIRED WITH OR ALL OF THEM? IM NOT SURE! LOL PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT OYU THINK! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

After agreeing to be friends Marko and Paul gave me a group hug which made me force myself not to flinch. I know Dwayne saw this because when I looked over Marko's shoulder I saw him watching me curiously. Sighing I attempted to relax and failing miserably. Laughing at my attempt they both pulled away. Looking me up and down they looked to each other. Frowning in suspicion I glanced to David who looked amused then to Dwayne who was smirking at me.

Glancing back to the grinning duo I took maximum of two steps back before both of them grabbed one of my wrists each before pulling me to the boardwalk with David and Dwayne leading.

Gulping I asked where we were going. Paul snickered and Marko simply held tighter onto my wrist before whispering in my ear "...shopping" I felt my eyes widen as I attempted to rip my arms from their grip but only making them laugh.

"Why?! What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?!" I said nervously looking down at my clothes.

I was wearing my older brothers old long sleeved sweatshirt which hung a few inches below my hands making my constantly roll them up. It was four sizes too big but it was comfortable and these were the only comfortable clothes I owned since my parents wouldn't allow me to wear whatever I picked out. The only reason I had this outfit was because my brother sent it to me before he left for the army knowing I hated what my parents brought me. I had on dark blue jeans too long and rolled up at the bottom, black high top trainers and a leather and nylon jacket which again was my brothers he left to me before he ran off. And on my back I had my old school back which was a leather beige with fake golden studs covering it in various places as many had fallen of over the years.

Pausing a moment to look at me Marko burst out laughing and Paul snickered. I think I heard Dwayne chuckle as well.

Sighing I let the two boys drag me into a clothing store while David and Dwayne smirked and said they would get some food before sorting me out. Frowning again they snickered and left. I. WAS. DOOMED. Paul handed me clothes upon clothes and Marko was handing me accessories. Some of the things I was handed made my head spin. Dumping them on the closest sofa I tried again sneaking out but David appeared in the doorway grabbing my shoulder spinning me and pushing me to the two who were still throwing clothes to the spot I had been. Now there was a pile of clothes in my old place making David roll his eyes. Dwayne came up behind us and smirked before going to Paul asking where I was while now David smirked.

Panicking thinking they buried me Marko and Paul almost dived into the pile of now ruined clothes as they went flying in every direction making me almost choke on a giggle when they reached the floor looking around in panic. When Marko saw me standing in the doorway with David holding tightly onto my shoulder snickering and me mixed between pouting and laughing he poked a sad looking Paul pointing to me.

The moment Paul saw me he launched himself to me and enveloped me into a huge hug before he started tickling me making me scream which attracted an angry store clerk narrowing his eyes at us before he saw all the clothes. Gulping Paul pointed to me and pushed me towards the clerk while hiding behind me, making me groan.

The now yelling store clerk was asking who was pay for all this. Now I smirked before handing him $100 making his jaw drop as well as the boys. Then the store clerk was saying to come in anytime and he looked like a child at Christmas. David pulled me back away from the over enthusiastic clerk when he got to close making me flinch before Dwayne pulled him back glaring at him a hidden promises.

Walking out the store in silence we went to the beach. Sat on the sand. Counting down in my head

5...4...3...2...1...

"Soooo ... Where the HELL did you get that much money?" Paul almost yelled in shock. Dwayne chuckled before placing the pizza him and David got in the middle of us as we sat in a small circle. I was sat cross legged with a straight back thanks to all the ballet my parents made me attend when I was 4 until 9. David was sat back with his legs crossed in front of him while leaning on a big boulder. Dwayne sat like me next to David leaning on the boulder as well. Marko was laying on his back watching the stars next to Dwayne and me, then Paul was between me and David leaning on his palms with his legs spread, one just so happened to be in my lap but when I pushed it away he smiled innocent before putting it back.

Scowling at Pauls foot I finally started to play with the leather patterns on his boot tracing them with my fingers gently.

"My dad's a famous Lawyer and my mum is from a wealthy family who owns multiple companies. When my grandparents died she got it all as she was an only child. I have over a million pounds in my banks and that doesn't even scratch the surface of what they have..." I replied softly watching my finger follow the swirls on his boots.

"Do you not like them having that much money? You sound depressed?" Dwayne asked quietly.

Sighing I nodded before answering "The money went to their heads and although they aren't the worst parents I don't feel content there. It was ok when my brother was here because we stuck together and got on amazingly but they put him in the army at 16. About a year ago and I never heard from him, he gave me his sweater and coat before leaving me. My sister is a golden child and then there is me. " I shut up suddenly when a pizza slice appeared under my nose making me jolt back and into the sand while glaring at Paul.

Rolling his eyes he kept trying to hand it to me. Unsure of what to do I hesitantly took it after all the boys started staring at me.  
Frowning I looked at it nervously making them laugh.

"what's wrong?" Marko asked chuckling. Glancing at him I took a quick breath before mumbling.

"what?" David asked with wide eyes. It was a funny look for him I decided. Paul agreed as he laughed just as David regained his composer.

Huffing I repeated myself "I've never had pizza before!" Marko and Paul laughed thinking I was joking while David looked shocked and Dwayne looked curious as to why, his look was copied onto the others faces when the laughter stopped.

"H..h..hhow cannot you NOT HAVE HAD PIZZA!?" Paul exclaimed making my jump slightly at the volume. Marko just watched me dumbfounded.

"My parents think it is improper to have greasy food..." I trailed off when I saw their expressions.

"Oh you really need us chicka!" Paul said hugging me tightly sniffling fake tears. Marko was talking to Dwayne about the food they needed to introduce me to and David was observing the area around us.

"Please tell me you've had chocolate!" Marko said after thinking with Dwayne a few moments.

"Yeah ... profiteroles count right?" I replied guiltily. Face palming Marko and Dwayne conversed more. So try the pizza Paul said suddenly making me snap out of my own thoughts. Looking at him I saw his hopeful expression.

"...ok" I said uneasy and nervous as they all watched me now. I took a small bite making Marko shake his head. I tasted tomatoes, all types of cheese and the thin base fell apart in my mouth as I chewed it a little letting the spices cover my tongue and over power my taste buds. Shyly I nodded and they all released a breath making me release a little laugh. Smirking they all looked at me before Dwayne spoke. "that's the first time we heard you laugh" he said it quietly and softly looking me in the eyes. Blushing I looked up into the sky quickly .

I heard them chuckle. Suddenly I heard a light feminine voice shout David. Frowning slightly I looked towards the voice seeing Star...without Laddie.

Growling David stood and almost ran there with Dwayne next to him. Forgetting the pizza me, Marko and Paul caught up hearing the last of her rushed words.

"Lost him, I'm so sorry!" she was close to tears frowning I looked to the boys noticing they were all angry.

"Go wait on the bike Star. Right Paul go and check the rides, Marko the food stands Dwayne the beach and I will check the stores round the boardwalk" He ordered before they nodded.

"where do you want me to look?" I asked gently knowing they were concerned.

Smiling slightly David said I can check with him as there are many stores and stalls. Nodding we headed off into our directions, with plans to meet up in an hour by the bikes.

Me and David were silent before he asked me to look at the stores the right side of the boardwalk and he wound check the left and then meet up at the end before looking threw the stalls together.

Nodding I headed to the stores. After about twenty minutes of looking threw the clothes racks, shoes mazes, jewellery displays and various other stores I was about six stores to the end. Before I hit the next store I heard a whimper. Listening again more focused I heard it again. Slowly I headed down the small ally way which backed onto another bigger one following the whimpers and sobs. After about five minutes of looking I saw a shoe poking out from a dumpster. Hesitantly I called out Laddie before the shoe moved. Walking over with a slightly faster pace than a walk I peered round the dumpster to see Laddie.

His blue jeans were covered in dirt and grime, his red sweater was ripped, his hair tangled and matted with dirt. And he had small scrapes along his palms and face.

Taking a sharp breath I leaned to his level meeting his eyes showing him who I was as he looked over my features before flinging his arms around my neck sobbing. Holding him I gently picked him up and carried him threw the ally before heading to a small pharmacy down the boardwalk and getting a first aid kit. After I got it I quickly headed to the motorbikes seeing as I was 10 minutes late to the agreed time. Rushing him there I placed him softly on the bench noticing the guys weren't there.

Ripping up the small green kits bag I pulled antiseptic cream, plasters and a few small bandages along with the wet wipes. Placing them around him I pulled back slightly looking him over. I grabbed a bottle of water from my back quickly handing it to him, he gulped half the bottle down quickly. I gently rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and lightly wiped his grazed hands up and down removing the dirt and speckles of blood along with some stones and glass shards before I smoothed a little antiseptic cream over the small cuts.

After making him lean his head back I pulled the hair back from his face and started there. He had a nasty cut on his chin which was about the length of my index finger, seeing him flinch I apologised before continuing to clean the still bleeding gash. After a few moments I applied the cream and a plaster.

"Are you hurt anywhere else Laddie?" I asked softly he nodded and pointed to his knee. Rolling his jean leg up I saw he had somehow managed to have the skin just below his kneecap scraped off and it was bleeding small rivers reaching his now red tinted sock.

I got to work and cleaned it but it wouldn't stop bleeding. After working on him for 10 minutes now I spotted a dark head with a blond heading this way. Sighing in relief I bandaged his knee gently after spreading some cream on the bandage.

Standing I pulled him to my side and hugged him a little before he started crying. I rocked him gently as the boys approached all looked angry and relieved at the same time when they saw Laddie with me.

"Laddie little dude! what happened!?" Paul asked as gentle as he could taking not of the clothes, wounds and the bandages. I tried sitting up but Laddie latched his arms around my waist crying still. Frowning a little I sat back down as he crawled into my lap crying into my shoulder. Looking at the boys I saw David was livid and talking to Dwayne before storming of shouting for Star.

"Laddie? ... sweety? what happened?" I gently asked him rocking back and forth as his sobs slowed down after a minute I continued. "I promise you're not in trouble but we need to know ok?" he nodded into my shoulder and moved so his mouth was by my ear.

"Star left me by a back door at a club because I was too young... sshe said sshe would be 10 minutes but after half an hour I tried to come to the bikes but since she took us the back ways I couldn't find the boardwalk. I ... I panicked and ran back to where I thought the club was but I took the wrong turn and tripped when I was the 'surf nazis' hanging out with a few passed out girls. One ssaw me and chased me but I fell and he threw me into a wall saying not to breath a word or I'll be the next missing poster... he threw me on the floor making my cut my knee on the dumpster and hit my jaw on the floor. When I cried he kicked me before laughing and walking away. I ran and hid behind the dumpster hoping that one of the guys would pass by and then you came a few minutes later." he was crying into my ear making me hold him closer. Looking to Paul, Dwayne and Marko I knew they heard it all. I was furious and wanted to punch Star for leaving Laddie alone, he didn't deserve this. Laddie clung tighter to me and cried making my sweatshirt wet. Pulling my jacket of as slowly as I could I placed it around him making him utter a small thanks and yawn into my chest snuggling into me more before he fell asleep.

Dwayne sat one side of me watching Laddie and inspecting the bandages and plasters before whispering thank you to me making me smile back. Paul was pacing waiting for Star and David muttering about what pain she would receive and Marko sat my other side trying to calm down Paul while watching me and Laddie.

"you would make a good mother" Dwayne spoke gently I smiled and wrapped my arms a little tighter around Laddie when he whimpered but at my hug he calmed again.

"I never honestly thought about kids ... my parents are old school and think I should marry, let the man provide while I take care of the kids and clean or control the maids. On my sixteenth they pressured me into the relationship with my ex saying he was strong and from a good family saying we would marry on my 21st birthday. I hated him but I could never find a reason to dump him except I never felt anything for him but it wasn't enough for my parents. My sister is to be married this year as it's her 21st in three weeks and she is to marry to snobbiest guy I've ever met. But she sleeps around and that's why she doesn't disagree because he blackmails her as he loves her ... should our parents find out she would be disowned. My brother refused to marry at all so they sent him to the army. I finally found a reason to leave James when I saw him with a girl in a ally a few days ago but my parents called me a liar. I broke up anyway but now he stalks me... he say's an quote 'we are meant to be sweets' he is disgusting and what worse the girl was one of the maids in our house so he knew who she was and so did she." I replied gently while rocking Laddie.

Dwayne gave me a sympathetic look before turning to the bikes where I saw David heading dragging a terrified looking star behind her. I grinned thinking about punching her but I couldn't move with Laddie in my lap.

As if reading my mind Paul picked Laddie up while keeping him wrapped in my coat. Smirking in anticipation I calmed my features before walking calmly to her knowing the boys were watching and I'm certain Paul, Dwayne and Marko knew what I was going to do since I don't know what Star told David she could have said he wandered off.

Smiling gently at her I asked if she was ok, seeing my 'concerned' expression she smiled nodding.

"good" I said gently before flinging my fist into her jaw making David loose his grip in shock. The other three were laughing loudly making Laddie wake up and sniffle at the sight of Star. But when he saw the fact I punched her he ran to me jumping making me catch him. Smiling I walked away giving her a glare making her flinch back in fear.

Her jaw was swelling with bright colours and I saw blood on her lip where she must have bit her lip. Smirking I turned and sat in the bench with the laughing trio who were calming down now. Paul hugged me standing behind the bench, Dwayne stood and explained what Star done and what happened to Laddie, and Marko rubbed little circles on a giggling but crying Laddie.

Once Laddie fell asleep again I started dozing off while David was yelling at Star for being to irresponsible and Dwayne was sitting next to me, Marko on the other side still and Paul now sat in Marko's lap watching David and Star cheering every now and again before getting a glare and looking innocent. I yawned and my head gently fell to Dwayne's shoulder as I instinctively pulled Laddie closer hugging him protectively before falling asleep I felt Dwayne wrap a warm arm over my shoulder and pulling my coat a little tighter around Laddie.

I fell into the darkness hearing Paul whisper to Marko "she will be perfect!"

OK IM NOT SURE REALLY WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT THANKYOU FOR READING, WHO SHOULD SHE BE PAIRED WITH OR ALL OF THEM? IM NOT SURE! LOL PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

I was awoken by somebody shaking me. Groaning I told them to go away but they just carried on shaking me. Growling when warmth was replaced by a sudden cold my eyes shot open ready to hit whoever disturbed my sleep.

Sitting up stiffly I glanced around noticing I wasn't at home but what looked like a dark cave, frowning I realised the boys must've brought me here when I fell asleep. The little area I was in had white net curtains surrounding it with a mattress I was on which had some brown and green quilts on but they were currently in Stars hand's as she looked at me scared. Glancing around I searched for Laddie before I saw him sleeping soundly next to me.

Sighing in relief I stood up snatching the blankets from a shocked Star and covered Laddie gently. Star opened her perfect mouth to speak but I slapped my hand over her mouth dragging her onto the other side of the curtains.

I stood in awe it was a cluttered cave with moth eaten couches and odd chairs, book cases, a boom box, jewellery boxes, units with weed spread over the top, oil drums and even a wheel chair. And in the middle of the room was a huge fountain with a gold chandelier a few feet away that looks like it fell. Taking a closer look I saw various rugs covering the cold floor and I saw posters covering the uneven walls and a few little torches hung from roots that had fallen through the ceiling.

Hearing light steps behind me reminded me that Star woke me up. Spinning while glaring she froze before taking a deep breath.

"Look I'm sorry what happened with Laddie ok? I really didn't mean to be gone that long but I met a guy and we lost track of time ..." she trailed of gaining a dreamy face before I violently cleared my throat gaining her attention.

Snapping out of her daze looking guilty and blushing she continued.

"I really am sorry and it has never happened before, but please don't take offence you need to leave! They aren't good people and cannot be trusted! They will hurt you" She snapped the last part when she noticed my glare.

"Look Star Paul saved me ok, and although I said I trust them I don't because of the torment my parents put me through so I couldn't get close to people who could be out for my dad. I know they aren't good but they have been nothing but kind to me ... except when taking me shopping..." I trailed of shivering. "but I am so tired of being alone and that alone makes me want to trust them! I have only ever had my brother as a friend as me and my sister hate each other's guts since she likes the stuff my parents make her wear where as I love baggy jeans and t-shirts. I don't get on with people anyway, but I get on with them just a little and so I will work on my trust issues but you have NO right to try and push me away telling me they aren't good for me! if I make a mistake in trusting them it will be MY mistake to make!" I said close to yelling before thinking a moment " ... not to mention I love Laddie" I added at the end childishly.

Frowning at my choice of words Star grabbed my wrist tightly making me look her in the eye.

"You will make the biggest mistake if you stay I'm trying to help you... now leave!" she almost pleaded making me freeze and sigh.

"Why?" I asked quietly my anger had subdued when she scared my system by grabbing my hand now I was feeling nervous, alone and scared.

"It's best for all of us..." she trailed of releasing her grip turning slightly towards the bed. Frowning I swallowed and followed her into the bedroom and kissed Laddie gently on the forehead as he shifted towards me. Standing I walked back out looked to Star next to the curtain as she motioned to the exit where I saw bright sunlight peering through some surrounding cracks.

I walked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light and followed the narrow passage to a small rotten wood deck with stairs attached clinging to the steep cliff side. Hesitantly I took a step forward as the wood creaked a little from the sudden weight. Noticing my ringing ears I glanced up from the floor to see the ocean. I was about six ft away from it. gulping I headed up the stairs after about ten minutes I reached the top and saw the suns straight above me indicating it was around 3pm. Sighing I looked around for a sign of where I was, when I noticed a lighthouse. I was at Hudson's Bluff.

I started walking. Thinking about Laddie and the boys when they saw I had left, picturing the disappointment and anger in their eyes almost made me turn back but Stars words echoed through my mind again _' It's best for all of us...'___Was all I heard while walking and that alone made me stick to the dirt track leading to the boardwalk.

Tears had started to pour down my cheeks thinking I had left the only friends I made outside of my brother. But it wasn't like I would be allowed to the boardwalk anyway after I get home so I won't see them again...

This was my argument all the way to the boardwalk and from there home.

Walking up the long decked pathway I finally reached the big white mansion/beach house. It had small potted plants around the door and the pillars holding up the small balcony above the porch. I emotionlessly walked in almost skidding on the freshly polished floor, it was white marble all along the hallway with two sets of winding stairs either side of a big arch which you could see a huge grand piano through. Sighing I looked to my left noting the light wood end table with a note pad and expensive gold telephone sat on, passed that I saw the lounge. Heading to it I paused looking behind me into the dining room. Seeing nobody there I carried on walking slowly. Upon entering the lounge I saw the expensive fabric wallpaper shining from the huge windows which were along the far wall where the couches rested in front of. Seeing the TV I felt it noting it cold I walked into the small door to the far left of the room next to some bookcases leading to the study. I tried the handle but it was locked.

Turning back I went straight upstairs to my room passing the music room and the kitchen altogether. On the next hallway I glanced to my parents bedroom before shrugging and heading up the next twisted staircase leading to the attic ... meaning my room. I pushed my door open sighing at the familiarity the wall opposite had a huge beach window with my four poster bed a bed table away so I would see the ocean the moment I awoke. In the far right corner was a dresser, walk in wardrobe and the door leading into my ensuite bathroom. Looking around I sighed again looking over the light blue painted walls decorated with light silver patterns and white furniture. Next to my door to my left was a small desk littered with papers and then along the wall to my left was my bookcase over filled and had a neat stack of books next to it. Groaning I headed to my bathroom, pulling my now dirty and dusty sweater off along with my jeans, trainers and underwear I got the feeling I was forgetting something. Shrugging I walked into the big white shower and scrubbed my skin till it was nearly raw. All I thought of was what would I do now I let go the only people who made me feel welcome. After washing my long hair with cherry scented shampoo and conditioner I sat on the floor sliding down the wall slowly as I regretted my actions today severely. Sobbing into my clenched fist that made its way to my mouth preventing me from screaming, I bit down on my knuckles drawing red strings of blood to run into the drain fading from sight.

After half an hour I noticed the water to start spurting making me stand shakily and turn the knobs gently halting the warm water immediately. Stepping from my shower dripping I looked for my towels before wrapping myself up moaning at the softness. Sighing I walked to my full length mirror using a damp towel to swipe away the steam before wrapping it around my hair gently.

Looking in the mirror I sighed sadly, I was sickly pale and extremely skinny to the point my ribs poked out lightly, enough to notice close up. My chest was medium making my hips look smaller than they were already. My thin legs were short making me about 5.4 ft thus being the shortest in my family. Looking into my dull eyes I noted the light rings around the iris showing how tired I was. I had close-set eyes with long thick lashes emphasising them, my eye brows curved gently above them contrasting against my pale skin. I had a slightly pointed nose which somehow made my face look delicate matched with the light sprinkling of freckles. My mouth was gently shaped with little curves around the plumped lips which were a natural pink, plum colour. Releasing my long hair I closed my eyes shaking the long silky locks around before they settled. Opening my eyes I saw my light red/brown hair in loose waves to my mid-back. Sighing I yanked a comb through the small knots occasionally making me wince.

After a little while I walking into my room picking out a red knee length skirt my parents insisted was an appropriate style for a young lady before yelling at me for snorting... I also pulled out a cringe worthy white button up vest making me look like I was an old lady, groaning I pulled my white undergarments on along with tanned tights before yanking the horrid clothes on glaring holes into them.

Finally done with the scary clothes I pulled a black pair of flats on and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail quickly before looking around for my brothers jacket. Growling I remembered I put it on Laddie last night and that meant I left it along with my bag at the cave today.

Smiling slightly when my mind came to the conclusion that this meant I'd have to see them again. Hopping up and down in excitement I froze thinking of my parents ...who I hadn't seen since last night. Tilting my head I thought back to whether I had heard anything during the day. Frowning I made my way to my parents bedroom before knocking gently than again harder when I heard no response.

My frown vanished replaced with concern as I took a deep breath pushing the door open harshly as it was jammed. When I got it open a few inches I saw the red velvet walls and my mum's dresser. Pushing harder I finally got threw but falling hard on the light wooden flooring. Groaning holding my eye closed from the pain that shot up my knee I felt a cold sticky substance hit my hand. My eyes flung open at the feeling before pulling my hand into my view refusing to look up. It was a dark brown red colour making fear shoot down my spine as I instinctively held my breath knowing exactly what it was. Straightening my back I closed my eyes seeing a huge puddle of blood in the doorway I was sat in, shrieking I jumped up to my feet but this made me go further in the room.

Looking up quickly I felt bile burn my throat and making myself gag at the sight that awaited me. Dry sobs wrecked my body harshly as I saw blood, organs and various body parts all over the room. The torso of what I think was my mother was laid on the centre of the bed slashed up like ribbons and in strings like liquorice. Gagging back the vomit threatening me I turned away when the smell of death and mould hit my nose, I only screamed when my eyes met the sight to my right where I turned to in shock.

My father was strung up by his toes each one stuck up with barbed wire making with dried blood running down his legs reaching his thighs. His face had been gauged apart except his eyes which were open wide black and glosses over but still looking as though watching me. Jumping back I hit the door harshly. Unable to look away from him I noticed his arms were no longer attached to him but a few feet away ... with skid marks from where I threw the door open. His chest was sliced with organs and blood covering his torso.

I started shaking as tears fall in rivers down my face, I turned and pulled myself to the polished landing before retching but since I haven't eaten I threw up bile. My legs had gone numb and my arms started to tingle as my mind fogged over remembering my parents before my heart stopped for a split second. My sister. Trying to shout all I managed was a dry sob as I crawled up to the banister hitching myself to my feet walking slowly to her bedroom the other end of the landing. I nearly fell three times but managed to catch myself on the walls each time.

Swallowing I held my breath releasing a sob before pushing the door open gently before collapsing forward at the sight. My sister was naked tied to the bed covered in blood but I saw no wounds ... Peering closer in case she was alive I saw her mouth frozen open in a form of a scream her eyes were pierced with cocktail sticks and then I saw her tongue had been cut out. Gagging back more bile my eyes stung from the pressure of tears that had been pouring down my face. She was spread eagle like and I could see she had been forced upon by the angle of her bruised thighs and legs.

I dropped to the floor unable to remove my eyes from the sight of her face which was marred with fear, her skin pasty and it looked shiny from the moisture leaving the pores of her body. Gulping more bile I shrieked and screamed as I retched my body into a hunch violently throwing more bile onto her carpet.

Yanking myself back I leaned against the landing walls as I gazed at the wall in shock before noting blood clinging to my legs, skirt, top, arms and hands. I was covered lifting my hand I watched as my tears fell into my palm making a little cluster of tears.

Swallowing I attempted to keep from fainting as I tried getting my body to respond enough to call someone. My hazed mined was trying to focus but all my eyes could do was watch my hand filling with water.

I was so shocked and focused on trying to move when a set of pale hands grabbed my shoulders thrusting me to my feet all I could do was shake and release more tears before my knees tried giving out. Whoever it was caught me and pulled me into his hard chest as I shook and sobbed. My brain was panicking telling me to scream but my body wouldn't move. I barely noticed we were moving until the cold ocean air hit my near bare legs. My feet were dragging slightly on the floor, huffing whoever it was lifted my up bridal style but this made things worse as I saw who it was. Thrashing I finally was able to control my body as fear, anger and urgency shot in my veins at seeing James smirking at me. I screamed before his sweaty hand silenced me quickly covering my mouth. I tried prying his hands away and tried kicking him making him drop my legs as my feet hit the wooden pathway harshly. His free arm grabbed both my hands pulling them to my stomach before wrapping his arm around my waist. Whimpering I tried stomping on his feet but my flat shoes wouldn't hurt a fly when his shoes where army boot.

Quivering and attempting to kick back he dragged me to his van at the entrance of the deck. Struggling harder when he opened the doors. Freezing for a split moment was all it took for him to throw me in the back slamming the doors closed. A little light came on in the dark metal box as I saw chains, knifes, various weapons and tools which were used in 'kinky' activities. Crying out I threw my body back while screaming. Trying the door handles failed horridly. I banged on the doors but the engine purring to life made my pleas vanish. Crying I grabbed a knife as the van jolted forward before driving away. I pried the doors trying to unpick the lock.

Whimpering at the failed attempt I fell back as we stopped, I froze thinking we were at his destination but the van kept running. Coming to the conclusion we were at traffic lights I looked frantically around the van before almost screaming in happiness at the little sun roof. Leaping to it I used the knife prying it open before dropping the knife to catch the arm length square of glass. Smiling I reached up and hooked my fingers on the roof before pulling myself up. About half way out the small square the traffic lights flashed green making me nearly loose balance. Holding my breath I pulled myself up holding onto the edges tightly making sure I didn't fall. Gulping at the speed I saw the boardwalk entrance. holding my breath I crawled on my belly to the back left corner of the van holding on to the hand fitted railings as I held my breath before pulling myself into a crouch position. When I saw the white sand I pushed from my feet harshly as I flew through the air hitting the cold sand as it fell in streaks across me.

Glancing back I saw he just kept going meaning he didn't see me in the rear view mirror. Sitting up carefully I brushed the sand of as little bits stuck to the slightly damp blood covering me. Holding in my sobs I ran to the deck. Glancing around, but I'm not sure for who or what. Pausing I thought but my mind was going slow as exhaustion and shock pounded its way into my mind while the adrenaline faded away. Groaning I held my head as everything started to spin. Panicking I went a random direction hoping for anyone I know to help me.

Hands placed themselves on my shoulder making me shriek and start to shake thinking James had found me. Spinning I tried leaping away from whomever held me. Looking up scared of it being my new nightmare I release a painful cry of relief at seeing Dwayne. Before he was even able to question the blood, tearstains or dirt I launched myself into his arms curling into his chest as he caught me in shock. I felt him gently running his hand up and down my spine rocking me lightly like I did Laddie last night. I was slightly aware we were moving but I was fighting the shivers that were trying to threaten my body. I felt him sit and I felt other hands touching me making me shriek quietly and jolt away before nearly falling of Dwayne's lap if it wasn't for somebody catching me quickly. Turning I saw a frowning Marko with a angry yet concerned look glinting in his dark eyes.

"are you ok?" he asked gently but I couldn't reply.

"what happened?"

I heard David's slightly rough voice ask me before the shakes I had been fighting over powered me forcing me to fall into the white and black sparks that started dancing in my vision.

Before collapsing all I managed to say was.

"James ..."

Before I faded into the painful darkness hearing many voices calling my name.

OK NOW I HAVE A LITTLE CLUE WHERE THIS IS GOING THANKYOU FOR READING, LOL PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

I awoke with a parched throat and a pounding echoing around my skull. Sitting up I vaguely noticed I was at the cave and I forced myself to remember what happened. After a moment I instantly regretted trying to remember as the previous day's activities flashed in my mind. Flinching and arching forward at the sudden urge to scream I again bit my knuckles making them bleed as sobs tried forcing themselves from my stomach.

I felt a small pair of arms encircle my shoulders gasping I glanced around and at seeing Laddie I yanked him to me in a hug cradling him in my chest as he just laid there hugging me. I was letting the silent tears run down my face onto the pillow or sink into Laddie's dark blonde hair.

Biting my knuckles I rocked thinking of what I had to do now. Did the police know yet? What did James do when he found his van empty? Where will I go? What about my brother? I had these questions rippling in my mind as I rocked. At some point I noticed Laddie had fallen asleep and I subconsciously covered him with a blanket.  
So after a while of rocking Laddie, letting tears drain my eyes and biting my knuckles I fell asleep continuing each of these actions. A little while later I felt something in my arms shift and a warmth left me making my eyes snap open. Seeing Dwayne there coaxing Laddie to him quietly. I opened my mouth to question why but I couldn't speak due to my fist clenched between my teeth bleeding, removing my teeth slowly from the wounds I watched the blood drip faster. Hearing a gasp I glanced up seeing Paul watching me.

In that moment everything froze as he held his hand to me hesitantly before David appeared at his side watching him carefully before turning to me. I placed the hand I hadn't chewed up in his while he tugged me from the cooling mattress.

Half an hour passed and David, Paul and Marko left while Dwayne stayed and bandaged my fist and knuckles up gently not speaking a word. Laddie just sat next to me holding my other hand. I was asked questions before they left but I'm not sure what I said. My tears had long since vanished as my mind kept repeating the questions from earlier and the most frequent being what about my brother? I mean James went to that trouble to destroy and humiliate my family before killing them and leaving them 'presentable' for me. What's to say he wouldn't track Lee.

"What happened?" a gentle voice asked and with that sentence I snapped from my daze before gazing into green eyes. Frowning I thought back to when the boys returned and when Dwayne had sat next to me. Shaking my head I looked back up to a concerned Paul as Dwayne rubbed calming circles on my left shoulder blade. Gazing around I saw Marko on the armchair watching me with his finger nails being bitten away. David was sitting in the wheel chair making it look like a thrown.]

Looking down at Laddie Marko understood my hesitancy and asked him to play in the back room. Giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek Laddie ran off. Paul took Laddie's seat and turned me so my back faced him, frowning in confusion he shushed me when I started to question. He pulled me back guiding my head into his lap as he stroked my red hair with his thumb before starting to plait it.

Sighing I started to relax. Dwayne had taken my legs and draped them across his lap while holding my hand making me blush.

"I woke to Star she asked me to leav-" I started at when she woke me up before David interrupted "We know" making me turn to try and look at him, he was frowning with his cold eyes gazing into mine.

"Laddie was awake, he told us everything you said, and what Star said. So don't worry we know you didn't want to leave... she has a way of convincing people to bend to her will" He continued sneering at her name.

Nodding gently I turned and stared at the ceiling absently worrying what would happen if there was an earthquake.

"Well I walked home. I searched the downstairs quickly, and I couldn't find my parents so I went and took a shower. After I was changed and planned to meet you all at the boardwalk tonight I noticed I still had no word of my parents. " I paused taking a deep breath unwillingly shivering. Dwayne pulled his long leather coat of and draped it over me making me blush and furrow deeper into the warmth not noticing how cold it was.

"I knocked on the door but got no response... I shoved it open and fell through."Gulping I forced my mind to focus."I fell in a pool of b..blood, I looked up and my mum had been ripped apart and her body parts and organs put on display around the room." Silent tears had started falling down my face as I pulled the coat over my face but Marko pulled it down and was sitting by the sofa next to my face. He started to wipe the tears away.

"I spun around and saw my f..father hanging by his toes with barbed wire from the fan. H..e had his stomach sliced and his organs poured down around his face, but ... but his eyes were open and watching me but g..glassed over. I noticed then his arms were in the middle of the room... "Gulping I swallowed my sobs before taking a shaky breath. "They had been in front of the door lodging it but when I thru it open they skidded ..." I stopped clenching my eyes shut as Paul twirled my hair between his fingers combing it out, Marko was stroking my cheeks and Dwayne was making patterns on my hand still. Glancing to David I saw he was barely holding in his rage.

"After a few moments I went looking for my sister... S ...she was tied naked to h..er bed and her legs were bruised around her thigh...I ..I think he rraped her. S..she had her tongue removed " My voice kept on cracking making me pause. Gulping back trying to remove the memories I tried to remember what happened after that.

"How did you end up at the boardwalk?" Dwayne asked quietly, I shivered looking him in the eyes before I looked to Paul. Gazing in his eyes I saw him start to connect the dots as his hands paused in my hair.

"Your ...ex?" He asked gently nodding I let more tears fall feeling this time a gloved hand wipe them away. Snapping my gaze up I saw David leaning over the couch stroking one side of my face while Marko simply watched me now holding my other hand copying what Dwayne was doing to the other hand.

"He he grabbed me and through me in his van. It was filled with ... things" I shuddered remembering the objects which would have been used to brake me... and maybe on others.

Gulping I continued with my eyes shut remembering " there was chains, knives and um... 'tools' he locked me in and the doors wouldn't budge when I used a knife but there was a little sunroof I barely fit through but... I got threw. He had stopped at traffic lights near the boardwalk ... I just ... jumped... and walked. I don't know really where I was going everything was a blur until I saw you then I knew I was safe ..." I trailed of refusing to look at any of them.

A finger lifted my chin. Glancing into the owners ice blue eyes I saw anger. Shuddering he leaned towards me not letting me look or turn away. But it wouldn't matter I was hypnotized almost as he leaned in close enough that I could feel his ice breath pour down my face and caress my lips making my breath hitch. He gently brushed his lips against mine contrasting, his were cold and soft where mine were hot and cracked from lack of drink. My eyes fluttered closed at the electric currant that buzzed down to my finger tips and toes making them tingle. He pulled away but still close enough for me to feel his breath.

"You are one of us. Not officially but soon you will be ... I promise you, we WILL get revenge on him and if he touches you he won't breath a painless breath ever again!" he started speaking gently as he went on his eyes darkened and his voice gained a dangerous edge with hidden promises making me shiver again. Stroking my cheek he leaned away and returned with a bottle while Dwayne and Paul sat me straight. Paul ran his fingers up my bare thighs gently making my breath hitch and he trailed up and buried his fingers in my hair unlacing the braids he previously done gently making them drape over my shoulder.

His eye caught mine as he leaned in smirking before biting my bottom lip gently making me gasp which he swallowed. Feeling hands playing with the hem of the men's black t-shirt (which I suspect is David's) that had replaced my bloody clothes. My eyes shot open when I felt soft touches teasing my thighs and I felt a warm hand glide up and play with a little skin on my stomach making me gasp again. Paul smirked in the kiss as his hands tilted my head back to gain better access as I was too short for him to be comfortable. Another set of lips trailed up my throat as I felt soft finger pull the neck of the shirt down a bit as my neck was littered in little nips and kisses.

"ok ok boys! Don't give her a heart attack!" I heard David's gruff voice break through my pleasure. I licked my lips when Paul pulled away grinning again before grabbing a joint that had been tucked behind his ear.

I turned slightly to see a smirking Dwayne as he had one leg on either side of me while my back was against his bare chest and his hands now on top of the shirt but still teasingly stroking my stomach threw the fabric. Moaning slightly I turned to see a smiling Marko as well a breath away before he leaned in and stole a gentle and soft kiss as David reached the couch smirking. He was carrying a red bottle decorated in rich red gems making it look enchanting and I could faintly see the outline of the liquid within sloshing about halfway down the bottle.

Dwayne tugged my face gently so I was facing him pressing his hard lips against mine while still stroking me to the point I think I was starting to pant. Pulling away with a VERY satisfied look I glanced back to David in a gaze who was rolling his eyes but smiling none the less.

"Would you like a drink?" David asked handing the bottle to me after taking a quick sip while savouring the taste.

Frowning and coming down from my slight high I cocked my head to the side wondering what it was raising my eyebrow in question.

Smirking David replied " It's paradise..." His voice was hypnotic and almost reminiscent as he handed it to me, I took it cautiously looking the glass over tracing the details with my fingers while all the boys watched me with hope filled eyes and encouraging smiles.

Placing the bottle to my lips I started to tilt it back as the liquid hit my dry lips my eyes closed of their own accord while I tasted fruits. It tasted like tart pomegranate, bitter lemon, soothing strawberries and many more flavours burst around my mouth while I swished the amazing flavours over my taste buds.

Swallowing I took another gulp tasting blueberries, cherries and more flavours I couldn't pin point. Pulling the bottle away slowly the smell of apple caught in my nose. Sighing I opened the eyes as the boys all watched me with glee before hugging and hollering making me cry out of shock from the sudden closeness of them all stroking me and placing little nips and kisses along my jaw, shoulders and I felt a tongue trace the shell of my ear.

Moaning in pleasure I suddenly blushed noticing what was going on ... but it felt right, connected and amazing... pure euphoric.

They all pulled away after a moment and it looked forced by them all while David smirked at mine and the others reactions I could faintly see disappointment in his eyes making me smile slightly.

"Do you wanna go see what we do for fun?" David asked me gently tugging my hand softly. Grinning I nodded while he and the boys all shared a look and headed out. Dwayne went and got Laddie from the back room. The moment he saw me he launched himself to me making me awkwardly catch him since David refused to let go of my hand.

"Hey Laddie you ok sweetie?" I asked gently trying to balance him on my hipbone. Dwayne smirked at me, winked before taking the now pouting Laddie from me but after he whispered in Laddie's ears the little boy soon lit up like a Christmas tree.

Leading the way David and me left the cave and mounted his black shiny bike making me a little nervous. Chuckling Marko came up to me helping me on the back of David's bike when I hesitated. Wrapping his arm around me he kissed my jaw quickly before mounting his own bike but not before saying I would be fine just hold on tight.

Smiling when I saw Laddie being behind Dwayne I held David tight when he started the engine. It purred before launching forward making me release a little nervous squeak, laughing David asked whether I had been on a bike before.

Paul answered before I could though." If she's never had pizza what makes you think she's been on a bike?" he hollered out making the guys laugh and me giggle burying my now red cheeks in between David's muscular shoulder blades.

Laughing after a few moments I started to note the speed as it made my hair fly around me like fire. I grinned before stroking little circles on David's chest and I'm sure I heard him purr. Blinking I continued while listening intently and he did it again making me giggle and the other guys laugh and shout.

"if you wanna have fun tonight while keeping your virtue intact I would not tease me too much" David growled to me smirking over his shoulder while I grinned, blushing madly but still grinning I leaned forward and bit the lobe of his ear making him moan and swerve the bike slightly making the other guys laugh louder.

"...ok" I whispered in his ear but still ran little patterns over his shirt. I'm sure I felt him speed up slightly.

After a while we stopped at some train tracks making me frown when they all headed towards them except Laddie who stayed sitting on Dwayne's bike shouting me luck when we approached the ledge. Gulping I reminded myself I trusted them. Paul stood by the edge kissing my cheek whispering "trust us" before leaning back and winking jumping down making my eyes widen.

Marko went next and stroked my face lightly tracing my feature rubbing his nose against mine making me let loose a small giggle smiling he leapt from the ledge as well. Straining my ears I heard laughing. Frowning again I relaxed when Dwayne picked me up by my waist making me instinctively wrap my legs around his waist as he kissed up my shoulder and neck before biting my bottom lip and kissing me softly looking me in the eyes. Grinning at my little daze he put me on my feet as David wrapped an arm around my waist since my knees had turned to jelly at some point.

Smirking he whispered believe in us to me before winking and jumping where I heard raw laughter coming now. David held me closer pulling me to the edge before wrapping a gloved hand around the back of my neck pulling me into a fierce kiss that made stars sparkle brighter for a few moments. Grinning he pulled back releasing me and jumped as well where I now heard laughing and the words join us.

I reminded myself that they wouldn't let me get hurt. I would be fine and I trust them. And the only thing that pushed me was they claim to have done this before. Holding my breath I kneeled forward having to squint a little threw the fog but they were all there hanging from the poles in mid-air.

Grasping hold of the same pole that David and Dwayne were swinging from I pulled my body down and felt myself suspended in air. Opening my eyes which I hadn't noticed I closed I was staring into Pauls emeralds as he played kicky with Marko. Glancing at each one they were all relaxed making me smile before I felt the tracks start to vibrate. Looking to David he simply inched closer.

"Trust us we won't let you get hurt we do this a lot but hold tight ok?" He was looking me in the eyes and I knew then when the screeching noise hit my ears making me cringe I had no choice. Holding my breath as the train rumbled the tracks above us I held a scream in watching the boys holler still.

Marko never stopped kicking Paul and vice versa ... not to mention there was still a joint in Pauls lips which he was hopelessly puffing at since it went out. Grinning at his frown I laughed a little making him playfully glare before he tried kicking me. I tried kicking back pouting when I found my legs were too short. This made them all laugh as I swung as far forward trying to kick him. Marko gave me a wink before kicking Paul in the shin making him yelp and glare when he dropped his practically fresh joint. Me and Marko met eyes before bursting out laughing making the others join in except Paul who had gained an evil grin making me shiver slightly.

He lifted his foot as though to kick me but instead he started lifting David's shirt while I gaped trying to kick his long legs away when he got it passed my thighs as it came to my knees. Marko grinned and laughed at my expression. David and Dwayne snickered. The train just finished passing so now I could shout. Grinning I focused again on Paul.

"If you don't stop that right now I WILL hide all your weed and throw any more you buy in the ocean!" he pulled away quickly giving me puppy eyes, smirking I shimmied my hips making the shirt fall to my knees once more.

"Soooo how's it hanging?" I asked Marko ignoring Paul completely making everyone laugh. Suddenly though Paul turned his nose up and let go making me squeak watching the fog cover his fading body. Glancing with wide eyes I saw him smirking with his eyes I could read he was begging for me to trust them. Breathing in I still squeaked when Marko and Dwayne let go both smiling gently at me before letting go.

Me and David were left watching each other.

"Let go" he whispered gently releasing one hand and stroking my face gently making me relax and my eyes close. Breathing out when the fingers vanished I saw he had left making me whimper before taking a deep breath and shouting...

"If I die I will so come back to haunt you!" After hearing faint chuckles my pounding heart calmed a little as I whispered here goes nothing to myself and letting go watching with wide eyes as the fog almost parted for me. I felt the cold air whip against my barely covered body and I saw my hair faintly threw the thick fog as almost blonde tassels.

Compressing a scream I felt my eyes droop against my wishes, releasing a shaky breath let go of my fear letting adrenaline cover my skin like the fog. When I felt arms surround me and stoke my skin and a jacket drape over me before I sighed happy and snuggle into the warmth before falling into a dreamless sleep.

LOL PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :) I REALLY LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE GROUP THING. IF YOU DON'T IM REALLY SORRY BUT I WAS THINKING IT OVER QUITE A BIT AND THEN MY CHOICE WAS MADE WHEN A COUPLE OF REVIEWERS MADE MY CHOICE CERTAIN. :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

I woke up slowly feeling a warmth in my chest and instinctively pulled it closer before opening my eyes to see Laddie. I smiled a little when I heard laughter from Paul and Marko as the exited the cave to their room.

Smiling when Laddie groaned and pulled a pillow over his head I laughed a little and shook him gently before he groaned again. "Laddie... you need to get up, the boys are awake" I said gently as he huffed and threw the pillow away before stretching as best he could.

Smiling I stood and glanced down, I was still in David's shirt but it looked like a dress so it should be fine. I walked to the entrance of the room me and Laddie were in as I thought with a frown where Star was.

Paul jumped over and pinned me to the wall grinning before planting a kiss to my lips sending heat through me. Moaning I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Paul we need to leave tonight and feed" David smirked behind Paul. Pouting Paul kissed me again filled with hidden promises while wiggling his eyebrows. Smirking David tugged me into his chest tangling his hand in my hair roughly making me gasp in unexpected pleasure as he bit my chin gently until he reached my bottom lip which he sucked making me almost melt. Plunging his tongue in my mouth her explored my mouth before we fought for dominance, he won.

Smirking he nipped my tongue before pulling away leaving me in a daze as Marko jumped over, followed by Dwayne as Paul took Laddie up to the bikes and David claimed to find more suitable clothing for me.

"I like her clothes like this!" Dwayne groaned in my ear while running his hands up my bare thighs and cupping my ass pulling me to him while chewing my collar bone. Gasping when Marko pulled my head to my left where he licked along my jaw and pulled me into a deep kiss filled with passion making me melt while Dwayne nibbled and sucked while running his hands down my body gently so he was barley touching me but enough to leave a trail of goose bumps.

Pulling away Marko grinned and kissed my cheek leaving me to Dwayne heading up to the bikes with Paul. Dwayne pulled my body to his and picked me up since I was so short coming to his chest but he didn't mind. Wrapping my legs around him made my shirt ride up to my hips not that he complained he used one hand to cup my ass holding me up as the other hand was under my shirt holding my bare back to his chest while he bit the crook of my neck a little to hard making me gasp in pleasure, smirking he done it the other side before biting my lip as I shivered in pleasure making a small growl pour from his mouth sounding seductive.

A sharp pain radiated from my ass cheek suddenly making me moan before I turned seeing David raising his eyebrows suggestively before Dwayne put me on my feet a little reluctent heading up to the others after kissing me once again.

"Here " David's hypnotic voice said while he handed me some clothes which I knew were Stars, frowning I looked at him in a way that shouted 'are you serious?' smirking David placed the clothes on the couch and pulled me to him by my shirt. I pretended to pout crossing both my arms across my chest as he grinned when it emphasised my chest. When I noticed I went bright red and instead clung to his shoulders.

"Do you have any clothes that don't belong to her?" I asked with a small voice.

"Well unless you want to wear that then no we will get some more at the boardwalk tonight" He smirked kissing my nose.

"Ok I'll wear this, got a belt I can borrow?" I asked grinning making him frown about thinking the people ... no men that would look at me. "oh my shoes?" I added when his eyes darkened.

"You are not going out like that!" he growled possessively.

"Well you said it's this or that" I said pointing to Stars clothes like they would kill me when I slept.

"And this is actually less revealing" I finished gently when his eyes went thru the motions before he grabbed a belt from the back of the couch handing it to me and finding my shoes.

"thank you!" I said doing the belt around my slim waist allowing the shirt to cover the belt a little by puffing it out also it made me look less skinny. The shirt now looked like a dress and the belt was plan black matching. David returned with my flat black shoes looking me over, he looked happy and angry at the same time.

Slipping the shoes on he handed me a jacket similar to Pauls...without the badges and pins covering it. Smiling I slipped it on and ruffled my hair gently pulling a few knots as I went. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bike. Rolling my eyes I got on carefully so my 'dress' didn't ride up too much.

When they saw my clothes Paul and Marko howled in laughter and wolf whistled while Dwayne just looked me up and down appreciatively. Smiling when David hollered out lets go we headed to the boardwalk.

Since I cried last night and drank the wine I think? I haven't felt so bad about my family knowing the boys are here for me and will help me when my emotions chose to surface. Smiling gently when Dwayne's bumper car aerial hit a branch and fell off his bike Paul and Marko were laughing at Dwayne's frown before he grinned. I guess tonight we will be replacing the stick ...

"You ok there Dwayne?" I asked when we pulled to a stop as the first thing after getting Laddie of his bike was check the aerial. He playfully glared at my teasing tone while Paul and Marko were laughing at him.

"Ok Ok let's get food and then we can replace your aerial Dwayne, come on Laddie" David said when he saw the plans enter Dwayne's mind of revenge against me Paul and Marko. Smiling a little Dwayne grabbed Laddie's hand and walked next to David while they spoke. Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulders from my left while Marko wrapped his arm around my waist. Smiling I relaxed into their warmth.

We arrived at a Chinese restaurant where the owner started preparing the order the moment he saw them enter, David added some chicken to the order for me and we waited in the far corner. Laddie sat between me and Dwayne. David sat the other side and then Marko and Paul sat in the chairs since the booth was too small making David snicker when they attempted to fit.

I laughed a little with Laddie before the food arrived and we dug in before a blinding pain ripped in my stomach making me squeak a little as I tried to suppress it. David looked at me the moment the sound left my mouth and gave the others a look. Taking my hand he led me out the restaurant ignoring my questions. When we reached the beach he sat down in the sand next to me and pulled me to his chest as I released a purr before I could stop myself. Chuckling he pulled me closer.

Tilting my chin up he looked me in the eyes and I watched as they changed slowly as yellow swirled in mixed with red making me choke back a gasp when he opened his mouth to show fangs, looking over his face he watched me carefully. Slowly after I deduced he would have hurt me already if he meant harm I slowly traced the ridges above his eye before I looked back to his elongated teeth. Tracing them slowly I looked him in the eyes before leaning in slowly pressing my lips to his.

Smirking into the kiss he pulled me closer before I heard hollers and shouts, pulling away I glanced over the hill behind us to see the boys standing by a tree. I looked for Laddie frowning when I couldn't see him. Dwayne noticed and said he was at the arcade while we fed.

Gulping I knew what I had to do. To stay with my pack I needed to feed, to kill James I needed to kill.

Taking a deep breath I looked to David who still had his predator face on nodding to me I got up and walked to the boys as I watched their faces change. I traced all their features and kissed each one before I crumbled to the ground when the pain strung in my stomach. Paul picked me up to my surprise and smirked at me before looking to David who nodded.

Carrying me down a hill he placed me softly on a rock and vanished before a few moments later I heard screams and I smelt fruits, alcohol and a million other things that made my mouth water. Paul emerged dragging a girl about 24. She was blonde with grey eyes filled with fright. She was hitting him and kicking but it made no difference.

"here ya go!" he grinned to me before using his now elongated nails to cut the base of her throat lightly as blood bubbled to the surface. I smelt her fear, it was like earth and flowers it was amazing. Licking my lips I stood as the pain vanished and hunger replaced it in an instant. That moment I felt my face tighten as my eye sight got better like night vision.

I was latched onto her neck before I knew it with Paul laughing and stroking my hair back. she tasted like dark chocolate rich yet I could taste something bitter like lemons from her skin. She started to stop thrashing as I pulled the last blood from her body as I heard the thrumming of her heart stutter and stop. Pulling away I dropped her body to the floor not feeling any remorse. That surprised me but my instincts were what took over and it was survival.

I relaxed as my face melted back into its previous mask hiding the demon within as a pleasant burn travelled down my throat and sunk into all my muscles as they tightened and I could feel myself become stronger.

Gasping at the pleasure I shut my eyes as Paul grabbed the body and tossed it over his shoulder tugging my hand while I focused on the changes. I felt myself walking and I heard movements and the ocean, everything became clearer like I was only ever listening to distorted sounds before.

My eyes flew open and I gasped at the sight, the boys were so much more beautiful they almost shone, the blood was vibrant around there mouths and the flames I could feel the heat from the hill I'm on, smell the flesh rotting. It didn't bother me and I loved it I felt myself change and the change was the most incredible thing I ever felt.

Once the bodies were taken care of David took my hand and pulled me to him licking the blood from my face, apparently I was a messy eater. After a few moments he led us back to the bikes which were parked by the hill.

Smiling I grabbed Marko's hand and swung his and David's hand as I was buzzing. I felt the blood pumping and soaking into my veins. Paul laughed at me while Dwayne smirked. Marko played along and swung with me laughing and David ignored it giving me a look of confusion and amusement.

When we got to the bikes I hopped on by myself giving a little cheer making the guys chuckle. David playfully glared because I got on behind Marko hugging him as he laughed. I grinned and he simply rolled his crystal blue eyes and we took off. Paul and Marko were swerving around each other and the noises from the bikes made me wince a little before Paul shouted.

"It gets better!" I glared at him since we both knew even If he whispered it I would have heard it, he grinned innocently back before lighting a joint...he must have a endless supply. After about ten minutes we arrived at the boardwalk as the hundreds of heartbeats were all I could focus on. Marko squeezed my hand and told me I can block it out before he explained how. It worked I could hear them but I focused on the boys and the hearts and smells became a back of mined thing.

David said he had to visit the head vampire and explain before telling Dwayne to check on Laddie, Paul and Marko were to take me shopping. They all laughed at my horror filled expression before David walked off smirking at me making me scowl. Dwayne gave me a sympathetic look before vanishing.

"Let's go!" Paul shouted taking a puff of the joint handing it to Marko who inhaled it before smirking handing it to me. I was hesitant but they assured me I would be fine. I took a deep breath and I felt the thick air fill my empty lungs. They dragged me to a store buying some clothes I wouldn't be allowed to see. I relaxed and saw the world spinning slightly before gazing at my hand, I traced my fingers and entwined them before Paul grabbed my hand pulling me somewhere else but all I could focus on was trying to play with his hair but I was too short so I kept watching the shiny safety pins on his jacket mesmerized. Marko pulled me away and handed me an outfit before I giggled as they grinned to each other switching the outfit for another, shrugging I took it not even looking and changed clumsily.

Gazing into the mirror I was fascinated poking it and giggling before Paul opened the curtain and laughing because I had climbed halfway up the wall trying to find my reflection.

Pulling me down he took me to Marko who was paying before we left. Smiling I grabbed their hands and swung like a child from them while they were talking. I laughed occasionally not sure at what before they pulled me into a booth sitting me down and putting shiny things in my line of sight. I watched the sparkles before reaching out to catch them before my fingers met a hard surface they laughed at me before picking some sparkles out and handing them to a man who was looking me up and down making me growl shocking him into action. He placed the little sparkles in a gun thing and leaned to my ears, I would have felt my ears pierced but I was watching the Ferris wheel spinning while Marko spoke to Paul who was watching the creepy dude I growled at like a hawk.

I skipped away swirling Marko's hair in my fingers while Paul stood with me handing me a joint, I grinned and inhaled the smoked moaning before passing it on to Marko who was trying to untangle his hair when I attempted to make a six strand plait ... it didn't work. Laughing I spoke not sure what I was saying my mind was swirling as I watched the colours swirl together and some odd splashes made me cringe. They took me to the beach I think because I was standing in water watching the waves around my feet. I tried standing on one foot before falling over when I heard yelling, spinning I leapt to David who was groaning while Dwayne and Laddie were behind him. Laddie was giggling at me and I giggled back. Dwayne was smirking tilted my head to the side as I watched the wind blow his hair around hypnotizing me.

David tugged my hand making me look at him I saw his lips moving but I watched him blankly before I twisted his hair in my fingers as the guys hollered out in laughter and I giggled dragging David to the ocean I heard him groaning and speaking but I turned kissed him on the lips before running to the water and sitting in it trying to catch the spinning swirls of white in the water. I heard laughing and groaning, My hair was around me loose and I dipped a little in the water before watching it float around in the water. Grinning I jumped up to Marko and whisper shouted in his ear making him burst out laughing and I joined him not sure what I said. My mind was in a daze as I sat on the floor motioning Laddie to build a sand castle with me which we made together. . AWESOME!. I was digging a moat when a hand pulled me up and I shrieked after smelling and noting it was none of the boys.

Looking into his face I knew I knew this person he had a tan and light brown eyes, plump lip's and a button nose giving the full innocence look a new meaning. Frowning I looked him over again ignoring the guys growling behind me. I met the brown eyes again before I knew who he was making me squeal I launched into his arms and shouting words I'm not sure of.

He frowned at me smelling me and rolling his eyes giving cautious looks to the boys who were looking shocked. I giggled and started playing in the sand before David Grasped my hand pulling me to his bike I got on wrapping my legs around his waist from behind as I heard him growl. I smirked and waved bye to someone but I forgot who.

We got back to the cave and I was dancing before David pulled me into the back cave and told me to sleep. After trying to jump up and failing David leapt up and watched me saying about punishment, I faintly know I mentioned spanking before Warm arms picked me up and threw me into the ceiling causing me to hiss. I was stuck now unsure of how to get down, glaring at Paul who was rolling on the floor laughing Dwayne kicked him and jumped up taking my hand and walked me across the ceiling until we reached a pole thing. I know I mentioned pole dancing and Paul but not sure what exactly before I started laughing and dancing. Marko pulled me to him as he was attached to the pole along with the others but he was closest to me. Wrapping his arms around me I felt sleepy all of a sudden before the sun pulled me into it slumber.

Groaning I awoke with a head ache feeling like I forgot something. I dropped naturally from the pole as Marko yawned releasing me. I looked at myself and shrieking yelling.

"WHAT AM I WEARING?" I was in mini tight shorts which were striped black and white. A black corset and my hair pin straight down my back. I had on black low heeled shoes. It was WAY to revealing. David laughed falling next to me.

"well next time you go shopping don't smoke weed" he chuckled. Glaring at where Paul was a moment ago I saw he had fled.

"PAUL!" I turned seeing Marko had left as well.

"MARKO! PAUL! GET BACK HERE NOW AND GIVE ME CLOTHES!" I screamed running in the cave before a memory from last night floored me. I kneeled frowning before tears hit me and I jumped up and started pacing.

Dwayne stopped me a few minutes later.

"What? " I asked while still in my mind.

"Your pacing on the ceiling and you were ignoring me David, Paul and Marko. Even Laddie shouted but your in your own world what's wrong?" the concern was amazing and filled me with warmth.

"Did I really build a sand castle last night until a brunette came and told me off for smelling of pot?" I asked carefully he frowned slightly in cinfusion nodding. I groaned and tried pacing again to be met with a chest. David pulled me to him and tilted my head so I was looking in his eyes.

"Who is he?" I heard the concern and command in that question. I shivered not looking away.

"My brother..."

LOL PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :) I REALLY LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

After a few moments of silence they finally got their heads together.

"Do you remember what you said to him last night?" David asked slowly looking me in the eye, frowning I tried before shaking my head sadly.

"Ok you said he smelt like candyfloss and blood, he relied telling you off for doing drugs. I dragged you of the moment he asked where you had been and what happened to your parents" David replied never letting his eyes leave mine.

"What now? I mean before he came it would've been fine he could have thought I ran away but he's seen me now!" I had a mini panic. Dwayne wrapped his arms around my waist and into his chest before jumping to the ground, after he kissed my cheek he went to get Laddie ready.

"Well we could turn him I guess ..." David replied thoughtfully.

"But what about our group relationship thingy?" I asked unsure what we actually were.

Smirking David replied, "We are like hyenas we have one female we mate with and she is like a alpha female next to the alpha male. Since we don't have kids we are to care for you until the others in the pack find a mate, he smelt of a woman so he can bring her into the pack should he chose but we need to test him before giving him blood..." He trailed off.

"Ok so will we meet him tonight?" I asked quietly. He nodded and motioned to Paul and Marko who were standing a little way away watching me. Grinning I leapt at them, Paul dodged so I floored Marko. Groaning I looked him in the eyes before tickling him making him shout for help brining Dwayne and Laddie into the room laughing and smirking.

Hands pulled me back, spinning I saw Paul who paled at my evil grin. Gulping he ran quickly with me close behind. Jumping and missing him I growled before I saw his stash of weed on the end table, smirking I grabbed it and this gained a horror filled expression from both Paul and Marko. I skipped to the exit of the cave with them begging and following cautiously. David muttered "she's gonna throw it of the cliff" to Dwayne.

Paul started running after me panicking. Laughing I jumped up to the ceiling before demanding better clothes. Marko almost fell over in grabbing some, smiling I jumped down looking them over nodding in approval handing Paul the weed, he grabbed it and ran to the other end of the cave stroking it like it was the light of his life, laughing I went into the back section of the cave where we slept and went into another hole leading to a big water hole to bathe. Grinning I stripped the ungodly clothes and jumped in making a big splash, I swam around until David shouted 10 minutes. Pouting I got out and dried quickly.

Pulling some black and emerald green silk underwear and bra I put my hair up. Wincing at a throb in my ear I touched my lobe gently before growling when I felt some studs in there. THEY . PIERCED . MY . EARS!. Growling I quickly pulled the red skinny jeans on with black sparkly stars covering them before pulling a black tank top on and a leather jacket and military boots.

Entering the main cave I spotted Paul and Marko instantly smoking joints each at my entrance the watched me before paling at my enraged expression.

"YOU PIERCED MY EARS?!" I shouted making them look to each other before running to the bikes, smirking I started after them before David pulled me to him kissing me harshly making me freeze before melt. When I had totally engrossed in the kiss I noticed hands trailing up my legs making me shudder.

Pulling back slightly I felt a familiar hunger fall in the pit of my stomach, David must have guessed because he pulled me to the bikes. Dwayne stared at his a little bit before mounting with Laddie behind him. I noticed Dwayne was still missing the pole. Giving a small sympathetic look he smiled a little before we took off.

Hollering the way there David and Dwayne took me hunting and Marko and Paul were to stay with Laddie until we returned then they were to hunt. After observing the crowd I spotted three girls making eyes at David and Dwayne, following my line of sight they both smirked and waved the girls over.

A blonde was practically drooling over Dwayne and he held her around the waist as she spoke about her college degrees trying to impress him. A thin redhead was talking to David with a slight accent and another blonde with tattoos was eyeing me making me a little uncomfortable as she ran her fingers down my neck making me shiver and the guys laugh. She grabbed my hand and pulled me until we were in a ally and kissed me on the lips shocking me a little but I smirked and ran my hands down her spine as she shivered.

I heard David and Dwayne flirting with the girls and asking them to join them to the ally but I felt another set of eyes on me spreading my senses out I felt Marko's familiar presence above me. He was watching me now then. The girl moaned when I spun us around so her back was to the ally and I trailed soft kisses down her chin and neck sucking her neck while her hands tangled in my hair. After she arched her back in pleasure I bit on the prominent vein in her neck. Blood seared down my throat as she merely groaned and pulled me closer.

After a few minutes she drooped in my hold making me support her when she went fully lifeless. Holding her I looked up to Marko with a raised eyebrow he smirked and jumped from the building he was perched on before taking the body from me. Laughing he wiped my lips before kissing me softly and pulling me into him.

"Was she nice?" he asked softly into my lips. I nodded gently pressing my lips fully to his as he dropped the body and pushed me into the ally wall as I wrapped my legs around him, he groaned when I pushed myself to him and I smirked before battling his tongue in dominance.

"We need to join the others and deal with the body" I moaned after pulling away slowly. Laughing he put me down putting the body in a close by dumpster and we headed out to the mouth of the ally following the boys presences. After looking we spotted them all on the carousel Smiling me and Marko jumped on while it was moving getting yelled at by the conductor.

Laughing the others joined us asking if dinner was nice. Nodding I leaned against the horse Laddie was on while he drank a slush puppy. Laughing when I took a bit of his drink he wrapped a arm around my neck and his legs around my waist making me roll my eye and give him a piggy back ride off the ride.

After we left the ride we headed to a pizza place and fed Laddie when my brother walked in with a beautiful girl. She had chocolate skin and dark mahogany hair, a slim form and to die for curves. When she looked to me I saw she had the most amazing eyes one was a almost black brown and the other was a soft green. Smiling at me she waved and walked over with my brother.

His dark brown hair was cropped to his shoulders, he was wearing a white shirt showing his muscular form and dirty light blue jeans and some black trainers. Smiling at the two they reached our table as they pulled seats and joined us. Tom was just looking in my eyes searching before he broke out in a grin and picked me up swinging me around until I felt dizzy. He laughed and let go letting me almost drop the floor if it wasn't for Paul wrapping a arm around my waist making me gain balance.

"Hey Anita, least you're not high this time!" Tom joked making the girl roll her eyes before smiling at me gently, while the boys snickered.

"that was their fault!" I defended myself quickly pointing at the smirking Paul and Marko who tried to look innocents failing and instead looking more guilty.

"Well anyway ... where you been?" He asked carefully eyeing the boys before the girl cleared her throat flicking him around the ear making me laugh. She laughed with me at his pout before he realised we didn't know each other gaining a sheepish look.

"Oh Anita this is Lucy, Lucy Anita" he said laughing a little when we shook hands gently.

"Ok guys this is Tom my older brother I told you about, Tom this is David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko and the little cutie pie hiding is Laddie" I said giggling when Laddie buried himself into Dwayne arm. They all smirked and waved a little. Tom nodded slowly before turning to me.

"How do you know them?" I could hear a faint edge to his voice making Lucy smirk.

"I live with them" I said it simply and his eyes widened before frowning and scowling at them looking each one over carefully.

"Are you dating one of them?" he was glaring at them as a group.

Smirking David patted Marko on the back who was sat between me and David. Next to David was Dwayne then Laddie and Paul before Lucy and Tom then back to me.

"Marko here is dating her!" David stated making my eyes and Marko's widen slightly. Paul and Dwayne grinned and David simply smirked Laddie was eating the chocolate cake Dwayne ordered him.

_'David what are you doing?!'_ I asked in the mental link.

_'Calm down, Marko looks the most innocent and is the one next to you, if I said Paul, Dwayne or myself he could ask why they weren't next to you!'_He replied quickly focusing on Tom who was most likely killing Marko in his mind.

"really now? So you all live together...alone?" Tom asked sceptically glaring at Marko still who gulped before nodding.

"What about mum and dad what do they say about this?" Tom asked making my eyes widen and look to the confused boys.

"They ... they don't have a say in it..." I answered carefully, I couldn't say they were dead if nobody knew or I would need to go to the police and I can't so that with exposing myself or the boys. But if nobody told Tom they were dead why is he here?

"Soooo why are you here...?" I asked to try and break the tense and angry silence we fell into at his glare.

He brightened suddenly and wrapped his arm around Lucy and kissed her forehead breaking the atmosphere by speaking "I'm engaged!" he said happily making me jump up and squeal shocking the boys as I hugged my brother who refused to get up stating he didn't want to hug me. Pouting I looked to Lucy who grinned and jumped up hugging me.

"YAY!" I said when we released each other I pulled her seat around to sit between my brother and I ignoring his glare as I asked her questions.

"So when you getting married? How did you meet?" I started and stopped at her laugh. She sounded like bells, he thick voice was smooth and gentle.

"We're not sure, we were actually going to ask you to help us plan the wedding. And we met in the army ish ... he saved my life and then went AWOL running away with me then we headed here taking every detour we could and proposed to me a week ago!" She beamed and I joined her hugging her again, when I attempted to pull away she held me closer though and whispered in my ear softly barely above a breath.

"I know your vampires" I froze and she pulled away slightly looking me in the eyes, I watched as her eyes turned a little amber and red before fading into her unusual colours. Leaning back she hugged Tom and muttered that they need to leave soon in his ear. I know the boys were watching us wearily when she tightened the grip on my hand to the point I heard my bones grinding together. I glared at the boys when they went to stop her.

'I'm fine' I mouthed, holding back a wince. I gripped her hand only stopping when I heard her ring finger break, and I heard her ... moan ... in pleasure before she snapped my wrist back making my eyes change in pain before I tried yanking away.

She let go and I hid my hand under the table controlling my eyes with the boys help as they sent calm waves to me. Breathing I stood and wrapped my arms around my brother not letting her or the boys see my hand. Narrowing my eyes in question at her she shrugged before pulling him away leaving the building yelling to meet up soon.

The moment they both left David was inspecting my hand, then he snapped it back into place making me hiss. Marko watched over my shoulder and Paul over my other shoulder. Dwayne suggested we head back to the cave, nodding David led the way as Paul and Marko flanked me making me laugh at imagining them in uniforms. Picking the images from my minds while trying to find what was amusing they laughed at each other. David let no emotions pass his face, I could feel his anger at what Lucy done and I wouldn't let them help.

When we got on the bikes David possessively yanked me to him and onto his bike helping me to mount it before taking off before the others even fully mounted their bikes. Gulping at the speed we arrived at the cave in less than ten minutes waiting for the boys.

When we entered though I was shocked to see Lucy sitting there like she owned the place, growling David zoomed and tried throwing her into a wall but she flung him into a lit barrel making him growl when his jacked caught on fire, before I could blink she was in front of me with yellow eyes. I felt my face tighten at the threat as she held me by my throat against the wall ignoring David's roar. I kicked her hard in the stomach making her growl, but another set of growls overcame hers. Looking over her shoulder I saw Dwayne shielding Laddie while Paul and Marko were both speeding to get her off. Grinning she pulled her hand back smirking before plunging it through my stomach making me scream before she was tackled away and thrown into a cave wall with Paul, David and Dwayne attacking her before she threw them away in different directions. Marko was next to me with Laddie who was holding my and whimpering on my shoulder as Marko tried stemming the bleeding.

"You are wanted alive for now dearest, just remember keep your puppies on a leash, I own your brother..." Lucy trailed of sauntering out the cave mouth. David roared speeding after her as Dwayne came and checked my wound. Growling he asked Paul to fetch something but words were bleeding together now, I heard a growl before David appeared in my vision. My sight was fading as I was a young vampire and the sun was to rise in an hour or so. Paul and Laddie vanished from sight as I was pulled into someone's lap.

A wrist was pressed to my lips as my vision faded completely. I tasted spiced plums straight away and I knew I was being fed blood. I don't know who's though, hearing voices I attempted to focus but the wrist was pulled away and replaced with another that tasted like earth and made me think of deep forests. Another two wrists came to my mouth and each tasted amazing and I had noticed my skin was buzzing and I felt my organs moving to heal, the skin ripping apart replacing itself and joining together with the bloods help. Finally I felt normal enough and strong enough to open my eyes.

I was looking into light green concerned eyes. Paul was feeding me blood at the moment pulling away gently when my eyes fluttered open. Looking around I saw Marko next to Paul holding one hand down and Dwayne holding the other as David was watching me from Pauls shoulder.

Gasping when they let go I groaned sitting up, I was in a hug the moment I sat up by Paul and Marko who were yelling in my sensitive ears never make them panic like that again. Laughing a little I promised to try and the release me into Dwayne's tight hug before he handed me to David who kissed me. He pulled away looking me over and stroked my exposed stomach before telling the boys to sleep he wanted a word with me.

"Never stop me from helping you again!" He growled the moment they were out of hearing range. His eyes turned red in a authorities gaze as he gripped my arms tightly.

"I am the leader it is my responsibility to keep you as safe as I can! She is old now I am ordering you not to be alone as she has a holdover you, and by the looks of it isn't bothered whether you die or not. She has a plan that can ruin us as well. She broke the bottle of our blood so we couldn't heal you as quick!" he was growling eyes flashing red and amber.

"I promise, sorry I didn't want you to get exposed though..." I said sadly knowing if I let him help in the diner we might have avoided this. Tipping my chin he kissed me and pulled me into his arms carrying me to the bed as I started swaying from the sun. Jumping up to where the others were sleeping David held me in his grasp until tomorrow night when I'm sure we will be hunting a certain vampire.

LOL PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :) I REALLY LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

I had awoken by David nipping my neck causing me to groan. Opening my eyes I gazed at him wearily before looking around for the boys. They weren't here, seeing my confusion he said they had left to feed Laddie since I would still be weak from the incident yesterday. I was happy to be alone with David I had a question about our group relationship.

Taking a deep breath I looked to the ground a little wistfully causing him to smirk and let me go. Yelping my body automatically turned itself to land on my feet. Releasing a sigh of relief I looked to the pole where David was. He had vanished, frowning I looked around jumping when his face was millimetres from mine.

"Morning..." I said softly.

Smirking he replied "Evening" I rolled my eyes before smiling a little and pulled away making him frown.

"I'm just changing into less blood soaked clothes" I said concealing a laugh at his frown. He nodded and walked into the main cave area waiting.

I pulled the ruined clothes of before looking over the new clothes Marko and Paul picked out, some were never going to see anything other than a dustbin but others were incredible. Smiling I pulled a black knee length dress on with thick shoulder straps before making a heart neck line clinching at my slim waist and flowing to my knees. Under it I pulled a pair of shorts so if we go on the rides nobody gets a free show. After pulling some ankle boots and a black leather coat nearly identical to Pauls on I went to meet David. He was sat in his 'throne' AKA wheelchair watching the mouth of the cave where I appeared from, smiling a little when I emerged he patted his lap for me to sit, blushing I went over.

"hey, I have a few questions ..." I muttered softly before sitting in his lap. He nodded for me to continue before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Well you said I would be like the alpha female along with the alpha male, so you are the alpha male?" I tried getting my jumbled thoughts together.

"Yes, we will all be yours until you find a mate and then unless you and your mate chose to partake in other relationships then you are his and marked along with him being marked." He explained as simply as he could.

"So I have to chose between you four?" I asked slowly.

"you can if you chose have another but if it is from another pack you will move to theirs and if there is another female she will be the leader being the first one there. You are the alpha because I chose you since me and the boys were attracted to you one way or another" He smirked at my confused expression.

"So I chose between you, Marko, Dwayne and Paul. Who I chose will be my only mate unless the mate I chose and I agree to others entering the relationship? You will remain alpha being the first one here unless you step down? Then would my mate be the alpha or the next oldest? And last question how do I chose and how long do I have?" I asked in rushed breath panicking over the thought of maybe hurting one of the boys who I all loved but I'm not sure what that love is or means.

" Yes, you will be in charge of the boys when I am not here being a alpha, we rule equally. When you chose who your mate is then the others will find another mate, because of out instincts the next oldest will be in command, should I step down Dwayne is the next in line. We will shower you with affections and being alpha I will take you on a date of sort so we can try being a couple and get a hole on our feelings whether they be friendship or more. Then Dwayne, Paul and then Marko, when I take you out they each will take you a night to develop what you feel. Should you chose your mate the others views will change to a leader role and the mate will become your second and my third in command."

"So will the person I chose as a mate have the choice to decline?" I didn't want anyone to be forced into something they don't want to be in.

"That is why you have the 'date' the two of you can discuss your feelings, talk get to know each other have fun for the night and see how your relationship feels you talk about how each other feels at the end of the night and go from their" He stated shrugging, smiling a little I snuggled a little into his comforting hug.

"We need to feed..." David said picking me and himself up making me shriek lightly.

Smirking we headed to his bike and then to the boardwalk. We met with the others. When I got of David's bike Laddie ran to me straight away and latched around my waist making me giggle before lifting him up to give him a piggy back ride which he agreed to straight away.

"So who's for dinner?" Paul laughed before flicking Marko's ear making me and Laddie almost choke on our laughter, Marko to retaliate and David and Dwayne to smirk.

Grinning Marko tripped Paul causing us to laugh a little more. Me and Laddie went to the carousel since the boys had attracted some female attention. I said I would babysit Laddie and meet them in 20 minutes, David was sitting on his bike prolonging his feed until the others returned since Lucy was still a threat he didn't want to leave me alone.

"Can I go on the green horse?" Laddie asked shyly from around my back, smiling I placed him gently on the horse and leaned against it watching him smile and laugh. Hearing a chuckle to my left I turned a little to see Tom and Lucy. I withheld a growl at seeing her smirk. I heard David telling me to get to him at once. I lifted Laddie of the ride balancing him on my hip away from the duo before smiling and heading to the edge but a hand grasping my shoulder made me freeze, scenting the air I smelt dust, dirt and a cheap cologne. Turning I plastered a fake grin on before motioning I had to go but Tom didn't let go he smirked pulling me into his side. I growled then in warning but him being human and the music to loud he didn't hear me.

"Sorry Tom, She needs to get Laddie home" Marko's gentle voice announced next to me closest to Laddie. Tom shrugged before looking to Lucy who nodded slightly, Tom let go and motioned to catch us later.

Shivering I pulled Laddie closer as Marko took my free hand while watching a threat and my brother walk away. I held tears back knowing I could lose my brother at any moment. Me and Marko jumped from the moving ride and headed to the bikes where the boys stood watching Tom carefully and I noticed David and his dinner were headed to the boardwalk, he looked back to me in question and I nodded to say I was fine.

Smiling I handed Laddie to Dwayne, he smiled and took Laddie's hand and headed to the cotton candy with Paul running after them wanting some, laughing I scanned the crowd for some prey with Marko by my side. I assume he has been asked to watch me since Paul and Marko together babysitting Laddie proved to be a bad idea in the passed since Laddie returned with sugar cubes in his hair and was carrying a gold fish.

Smiling at the memory I thought at least Dwayne would hope fully be able to control Paul ... even a little.

"Did you eat?" I asked quietly, Marko grinned and shook his head making me frown in confusion.

"I saw you leave with a blonde girl though..." I mentioned.

"Her boyfriend came and dragged her away before me and the others reached the boardwalk, so if we find a couple we have dinner!" He exclaimed happily. I smiled before searching, after ten minutes he nudged me pointing to a ally where a couple of seedy looking men were watching the girls walk by, they started to follow a small red head before groaning when she met another couple of friends. They returned to the ally mouth searching like predators making me grin.

Turning to Marko I told him to hide further down the next ally to the right and meet him at the end where I would lead them, he nodded slowly and I knew he was going to watch me from the buildings above. Sighing I watched him leave before walking along a bit and circling back looking lost when I passed the men. I could hear them muttering.

"Look at that ass!" One groaned making me hold in a shiver of disgust. His was overweight, blonde hair curled around his face and was wearing a cheap shirt and shorts both of which were too small and the word slimy came to mine at first glance.

"She's perfect man! I mean if she faints or passes out we can keep er!" The other gruff voice sounded making me almost gag in disgust when I heard the former agree and then heavy steps followed me. I heard there breathing exhilarate when I turned into an ally while biting my lip softly.

After I reached the end I turned faking fright at the sight of them, I couldn't hold the disgust from my expression though. They were smirking gazing over my slim and slightly curvy form, the other one who I didn't see much of earlier had a greasy suit on and brown long hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, he was grinning at me looking at my legs before taking a huge step forward. I stood still making their grins (if possible) widen thinking I froze in fear.

When the blond reached his sausage like fingers to the bottom of my dress riding it up slightly I snapped throwing him into a wall pinning him there while I heard Marko advance on the other who had came at me from behind. I was growling in disgust before latching onto his neck, I could taste the alcohol deep in his blood along with many drugs. He tasted a little like stale beer to be precise. Shuddering I pulled away and saw his gaping mouth before I saw the tears making clean paths down his grubby face. I smirked before lifting my now clawed fingers and slashed his throat apart as he let out a gargled whimper.

Pulling back I glanced to see Marko finishing his meal pulling back grimacing, I knew how he felt. Sending him a sympathetic look he grinned before throwing the body over his shoulder into a pile of rotting garbage bags. He pushed me against the wall and licked the blood of my lips and I returned the favour, he tasted like spiced plumbs and the blood tasted like fish unfortunately. He smiled at my thoughts before taking my hand and pulling me to a cotton candy vendor who was yelling at Paul who was trying to grab some before pouting and getting hit by Dwayne who was guarding Laddie's.

Laughing Marko went over and helped trying to steal cotton candy making Dwayne roll his eyes and me and Laddie to laugh.

"Why not just by some from the poor man?" I asked when they came sitting on the bench sulking.

"David has the money and Dwayne won't give me any saying it was not to be wasted!" Paul wailed. Laughing I stood and walked to the vendor who was glancing around while putting the cotton candy on the hooks. When he saw me he straightened up quickly and started flirting, I mildly returned the affections before I asked for some cotton candy he puffed his chest before handing me some pink sugary goodness saying it was on the house.

I winked at him thanking him while taking the bag of puffed sugar walking to the table where Paul and Marko sat gobsmacked. Dwayne was chuckling and David was smirking, Laddie was too focused on eating his to notice.

"Here ya go!" I giggled throwing it to Paul who snatched it out the air grinning before handing Marko a bit. Together they devoured the bag in minutes leaving me, Dwayne and David along with several strangers to watch them in amusement, disgust and horror. Laddie offered me some of his and I pinched a little, he offered David some and Dwayne both declining but ignored the hungry looking Paul and Marko.

"HEY! why do you let them have some and not us!" They wailed together making David snicker, Dwayne shake his head smiling and Laddie laugh along with me while I shielded him pulling him to my lap.

"you let my goldfish die" Laddie mumbled making me send David puppy eye to which he said no straight away, I quivered my bottom lip letting tears pop onto the corners of my eyes making the boys laugh and Laddie pull me into a hug thinking I was sad while David sighed.

"I'm not getting it and it will be yours and his responsibility" David grumbled making me grin and carry Laddie to a toss the hoop stall down the boardwalk with the snickering boys behind.

After winning him a goldfish the vendor gave me another one free not noticing the fact I was with a child or with four boys who were all touching me one way or another. Paul was stroking my hair, David was running his fingers up my arm making me shiver, Dwayne had a arm around my waist and the other holding Laddie's hand while Marko rubbed circles on the back of my neck making me purr a little.

"here ya go luv and ya know where I am when you wanna ditch the little fish and hook up with a shark!" he said smirking and winking making all the boys growl before I placed the fish in Laddie's hold as he grinned looking at his new pet's before turning to the slim man with a stubble and dark red hair.

"Sir no offence but they are more predator then you, and I am a predator who will rip your balls of when you flirt with me again knowing I am with others who I am seemingly in a relationship with and with a child!" I replied calmly watching his paling face before he gulped and snorted mumbling 'whore' before grinning at another girl the other side of the booth. The boys snickered and growled at the same time if possible before heading to get a fish tank.

Me and Laddie picked a small rectangular tank, some white stones and a little cave along with real plants. We also got some fish flakes and a filter.

Grinning we put the fish in the tanks and put them in Dwayne's motorbike compartment under his seat, before heading home.

After setting up the tank me and Laddie put the fish on a unit before warning should anything happen to the fish I would hurt them, Laddie inserted hi threat of never sharing his food with them again making Paul and Marko gape.

Laughing I turned to Laddie before asking what he was going to name them, after he thought a little he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I burst out laughing attracting the boys attention, they all asked what was wrong but it only made me laugh more.

Laddie hopped to Dwayne and whispered in his ear making him laugh and snicker on the couch holding Laddie to him in a parental hug.

"What!?" Paul whined when me and Laddie looked at each other to a chuckling Dwayne who nodded.

"Well Laddie here told me what he's naming his fish!" I stated mysteriously making Marko and Paul lean to me like it was a secret.

"What!" Marko whined when I shook my head looking to Laddie who giggled.

"I'm naming them Paul and David!" Laddie said into Dwayne's shoulder. Marko burst out laughing at David's confused face and Pauls proud one.

"You've named a fish after me?..." David asked unsure how to react getting everyone to snicker at him, Laddie nodded laughing.

"YAY IM A FISH!" Paul danced around chanting making David snap back to reality and shake his head in either shame, shock or simple embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

Tonight we left Laddie at the cave as we were planning to corner Lucy and get her to divulge the sweet information of who she was working for. David and Dwayne were leading as they were the oldest then Marko and Paul flanked me. We were currently walking down the boardwalk watching the people part for us. Glancing down I smiled at the clothes I put on, I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black long sleeve top and trainers. It was simple and according to Paul too simple. But at my argument of I may need to fight he finally relented but not without pouting.

"Soo where are we going to look, they said they were staying together but where could they go?" I asked thinking about where they could have gone to stay.

"Well, I think warehouses would be the best bet but since he doesn't know of her species I would say maybe they brought a house with a basement" David replied nonchalantly looking threw the crowds.

"Sounds like a bad idea, but what if we split up in twos and a three. It would be faster to explore and see them..." I suggested but never got a reply. David smirked and motioned in front of him where Lucy and Tom stood watching us with smiles. David motioned Lucy to lead the way before we followed the two into a big storage building.

"Soooo nice place!" Paul snickered earning a giggle from Lucy. I watched Tom trying to get a grip on his mind but it was like something was stopping me.

"Thank you I think it's better than a cave don't you think?" She replied making Paul growl at her.

After walking a few minutes we finally stopped in a big room, the dark wood floorings were stained with blood, some smelt about three weeks old meaning they have been here longer then they said. The walls were concrete with some more stains. And in the corners were some bodies. I glanced to Tom but he seemed unfazed. Looking to David I questioned in the mind link whether she could be controlling him, he told me vampires could manipulate humans but only for a certain amount of time.

_'possible but the blood in here dates to at least three weeks, she wouldn't be able to hold the power over his mind longer than a week at most considering her age' _he replied slowly not letting his eyes leave Lucy for a split second.

"Who do you work for? Who wants Anita?" David started straight away making Lucy play pout and appear to be thinking.

"Hmm should I tell you? or shouldn't I? tough choice hm.. nope I don't think I will!" she purred out walking closer to him until she ran her finger along his jaw making me and the boys growl. He shoved her hand away, shrugging she turned and licked along Toms lips while looking me in the eye, leaning further she kissed him fully to which he returned making me growl. I stood my place though knowing it was to get me angry.

" Lookie! lookie! The rest of my pack is here!" she purred jumping up and down focused on something behind us making us tense. Turning me and Paul were facing a child, she looked about 12 with innocent green eyes and pale skin, she was wearing a pale green tank top and black shorts. She appeared really innocent, her pale skin was almost translucent.

Next to her and in front of Marko was a tall muscular man about the size of Dwayne, he had pitch black hair and wore black trousers, shirt and boots. His skin was tanned darker then Dwayne's but lighter then Lucy's. And behind them was a young woman about 19 with black hair trailing down her back, brown eyes and she was pale with a red corset on and black trousers with stilettos.

Next to her was a man about 30 with a white suit on and light brown hair he was smiling gently and looked a bit like the little girl, maybe a relative?

"Hello" The little girl said looking me in the eyes before taking my hand causing the boys to hiss. I was mesmerized by her eyes as she pulled me closer, I faintly heard the boys yelling my name but I couldn't focus on anything other than her eyes. They were telling me to trust her. I was pulled back by Dwayne who had joined us when we three were outnumbered.

"Don't look into her eyes, Paul will deal with her. Marko deal with the brunette man. I'll deal with the black haired and Anita can you deal with the woman?" Dwayne announced while the opposing pack started circling us. David and Lucy were already throwing each other about behind us, apparently she attacked when the child hypnotized me. I nodded and stood face to face with the bored looking woman.

Sighing she took a step to me and crouched before launching at me, I jumped and met her held way throwing us both back into the crates behind her. She kicked my stomach making me fly back before I clung to the ceiling beams and used them to push back to her slamming her into the floor causing some boards to brake under the pressure.

She laughed and spun us so I was now under her as she straddled me, leaning down she brushed her lips against my ear whispering. "Don't trust your brother." Before I slammed my clawed fist into her face making her screech and leap back. Where she jumped back she knocked the little girl over as Paul lunged. He grabbed the child and bit into her neck making the older man scream in rage. The woman launched at the man when he tried intervening and threw him back to Marko who staked him upon impact. Paul drained the little girl as the woman lunged back to me knocking me over in confusion. Didn't she just help us? I understood the next moment because she was staked in her right shoulder where my heart would have been. Spinning I punched the opponent away and caught her before she fell laying her on the ground before jumping at the person who attempted to stake me.

Looking in the odd eyes announced it was Lucy. Growling she leapt at me as I caught her around the waist as we went spinning into a concrete wall. My back landed in the wall first making me groan before she grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me into the room further near where the boys were, David was staked into the concrete wall by his stomach, Paul was trying to pull the stake out and Marko and Dwayne were fighting the big man. Lucy jumped back to me as I jumped and flew into the air as she followed me up, I spun and kicked her making her fly up through the wooden boarded ceiling making some fall around. I dodged a beam as the others took cover, noticing the woman from earlier trying to move I shouted to Dwayne to help her as he was closest. He gave me a questioning look.

"She saved my life!" I shouted before I was pulled painfully by my hair into the fresh night air making me screech.

I heard David roar when I screeched but I know he was pinned into the concrete for at least until Dwayne and Marko killed the other man so I may have Pauls help but it was most likely he would attempt to save David as he would be older and be more help.

I was spun around and pushed into the roof making me release a groan. I felt a sharp jab pierce into my flesh pinning my left arm to the ceiling making me scream. Opening my eyes in shock I saw Lucy in her vampire form hissing at me as I attempted to release the wooden plank from my arm as she shot down and pinned my right leg when I tried to kick her, she laughed.

I growled holding back a scream before snapping the piece of wood in my arm in half and shoved it into her chest. Her face froze in agony. I hit her heart. I pushed it harder as she growled and flung herself away screaming as she exploded in flames.

I whimpered at trying to pull the rest of the wood out of my arm but I was losing too much blood. Yanking on it I bit my lip holding in a scream as instead I pushed it through the rest of my flesh and cracked bone, I heard it fall to the floor . I then used my last energy to sit up groaning and yanked the wooden splint from my leg. I faintly screamed as the ceiling buckled under the damage it had to withhold. I fell through the ceiling trying the best I could to fly but I only hovered before falling again. I felt arms encase me holding me bridal style, glancing up I saw Paul was the one who caught me. He set me down next to David who was still trying to pull the plank from his stomach as Paul went to help him again. I noticed the girl from earlier start to stumble over her wound mostly healed by now as she pushed against the bleeding as I started to heal.

"I'm Claire" She muttered quietly before pulling away when my wound closed enough for me to stay conscious.

"Anita, why did you warn me? And save me?" I asked gently as she sat next to me. She shrugged looking towards Tom who had sat in the corner on a crate the whole time not responding to anything.

"I trusted him, he was being controlled to draw people in to be turned. Me the little girl and older man were turned a few months ago about a week apart. Me first, then the girl. Her father came looking for her and she turned him not sure what she was doing but saw our head maker do it to other humans and copied her. She was gifted, look into her eyes and you were spelled" She muttered shifting in pain where her should leant awkwardly against the hard walls.

Dwayne had the big man pinned and Marko shoved a pole into the vampires neck as Dwayne grabbed it from the back and pulled it 360 degrees around making his head rip off. Claire flinched slightly but other than that sat watching as Dwayne pulled the plank from David's stomach. Marko came and checked my wounds before going to Tom and bringing him over. Tom wouldn't say anything, do anything simply stood and acted like a robot. Looking to Claire in question she looked just as confused.

David slumped next to me wrapping a arm around my shoulder growling at Claire making her hiss back. Paul watched her in confusion and admiration for helping us. Dwayne was helping David by stemming the bleeding.

"Hey if I wanted to be against you do ya think I would have helped you or Annie here?!" she sneered as he growled holding me away while analyzing her and letting me go before ordering Paul and Marko to bring four human back. They nodded and left in a hurry.

"Soooo ..." I said awkward at being between Claire's and David's glares. Dwayne smiled a little at my interruption before pressing harder into David's wound making him hiss.

"Where will you go now?" David asked Claire coldly as she shrugged sending a quick glance to me. I understood she wanted to join us, smiling a little I turned facing David who was watching Claire still. Clearing my throat I smiled at him a little making him frown slightly.

"David...What if she joins us?" I asked gently he hissed and immediately said no.

"But if she joins, she knows the tactics they use, its more on our side and there will be another girl!" I whined at the end making him scowl. He growled and thought it over until Paul and Marko returned as I spoke with Claire a little. She was 20 when she was turned, has 9 tattoos (she promised to show me later) her first kill was her abusive boyfriend and was turned by Lucy.

"Fine. She can join" David bit out after feeding from a girl. Me and Claire shared one girl and Paul and Marko shared and Dwayne had one to himself before handing her to David to finish saying he lost too much blood.

She smiled before standing and introducing herself. She gazed at them all as I said who each one was. Marko smiled a little and hugged her before helping David stand while Dwayne was on his other side walking back out to the exit. Paul bowed dramatically and kissed her hand making her roll her eyes, linking arms I walked out as Paul draped a arm around our shoulders asking about her. I smiled seeing that they would be great together. Paul went back at David's order and brought Tom behind us

When we returned to the cave I asked Paul to fetch some food for Laddie who launched himself at me before hiding around my waist when he saw Claire making her smile and wave a little. Dwayne went with Paul and grabbed another human for David who was sat in his wheel chair at a awkward angle from where his wound was.

"Laddie meet Claire, Claire this is Laddie" I said his name protectively as she understood he was to be protected and not harmed at all.

"Hey Laddie, nice to meet ya little guy" She said as he shyly looked to me, nodding he went closer and shook her outstretched hand before running to Paul who came with food. Grinning to me he dragged me to the couch and I sat with him on my lap as I stroked his hair while Paul explained to Claire the rules and that I was alpha and David. She understood and agreed to everything making me smile. After another few minutes of talking Marko joined them and the three got to know each other as I noticed David listening in I sent him a smirk to which he returned.

Claire asked if it was ok to smoke much to Pauls delight and the three then started sharing a joint. Rolling my eyes I covered Laddie over who had fallen asleep while listening to Claire. Picking him up gently I put him in bed and fed his fish giggling at them as they swam aimlessly. Returning to the main of the cave I saw Tom stood in a corner watching.

"Tom?" I asked he looked me in the eye but never spoke, I tried getting him to speak for a little while until Dwayne returned giving a knocked out surf nazi to David who drank half and gave the rest to me. I said it wasn't necessary gaining pointed looks.

"You were staked threw the leg and arm, thrown through a ceiling and tossed around like a rag doll it won't hurt you!" David said bluntly throwing the unconscious man to me. Rolling my eyes I bit into him draining him before dropping him into the ocean.

David was finally fully healed and walked around a bit before me and him combined tried getting into Tom's mind only to be blocked. Dwayne said it was possible for a vampire to be hypnotizing him still. Sighing sadly I wandered to the couch and started reading a random book lying about but David had other ideas. Pulling me up he dragged me to the back room and kissed me before pulling my sleeve up licking my blood up making me shiver. Growling a little he pulled away nipping my neck lightly as I groaned.

"The sun will be up soon" I muttered as he grumbled picking me up and flying us to the pole quickly as he shouted to the rest to come sleep. Paul and Marko both slept next to Claire as Dwayne slept next to me between me and David and Paul then Claire to Marko.

I fell asleep quickly knowing Paul and Claire were perfect for one another.

David clamped his arms around me as he fall asleep sighing in content.

Hope you liked this chapter I was a little unsure of how to continue as I added Claire on a whim lol so tell me what you think and I will update tomorrow :D Review please they make me happy :DDDD


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was it was me and David. David was leaning against the cave wall smirking at me, rolling my eyes I let go of the pole and went to him smiling a little nervously.

"Where is everyone?" I asked gently as he wrapped his arms around me before sucking my bottom lip and plunging his tongue roughly into my mouth making me moan in pleasure.

"I told them to leave so we can have our date" He grinned into my neck as I started to purr. Taking my hand he pulled me into the main of the cave and picked me up quickly clutching me to his chest and flew out the cave at a speed my eyes forced themselves closed making him chuckle.

When we landed what I saw made me gasp in surprise, he had taken us to a high rise building outside of Santa Carla. It was beautiful, I could see the twinkling lights from all the buildings and cars below. Turning I kissed him before sitting over the edge and he joined me handing me a glass bottle with small sapphires swirling around it. He had one to but his had emeralds instead of the blue gems. Inside sloshed thin bright red liquid making my mouth water. Grinning I placed it to my lips and took a swig moaning at the taste. It was perfect and still a little warm.

Looking to him I saw him leaning on the fire escape watching me grinning. Smiling to him I leaned in and kissed him gently brushing my lips against his. Leaning back I looked him in the eyes.

"Do you think we could be good mates?" I asked nervously looking him in the eye as he smirked.

"Honestly?" At my nod he continued. "I have a feeling it will be me or Dwayne you mate with or if you wouldn't mind both of us share you, Marko and Paul seem very attached to Claire not to mention I felt Marko's feelings change the last few days. Paul admitted he likes you a lot but you look a lot like his sister when he was human." I nodded slowly.

"Well to be honest I think Paul and Claire would be almost a perfect couple, Marko I like but I don't feel as strong of an attraction to him because to be honest...he looks to innocent!" David laughed at my choice of words because we bother knew he was no way innocent.

"Interesting, so what of Paul?" He asked cautiously.

"He is a lot like a friend and I can feel a bond but it's not romantic more of a we can be friends with benefits but that may ruin what we have. Since he's interested in Claire I would think of them a perfect companionship so I think we could be best friends" I said grinning as he smirked.

"So me and Dwayne are looking the best?" He grinned winking at me.

"I like you both a lot but I don't know much about either of you!" I said a little frustrated as he leaned back and smiled a little.

"Well ask what you want to know" He stated watching me with his head tilted in curiosity.

"Who turned you?" I started watching him shift before getting more comfortable.

"To the boys I was changed by Max, our head but I was turned by a woman named Widow Johnson. She turned Max as he was her real son and told me to claim should ever be asked Max is the head." He claimed watching me carefully.

Nodding I asked my next question.

"Do you have any real family other then the boys?"

"I turned my half brother Shane who when I turned got angry at making a choice for him and left." His answer was curt and short so I took his hand making little circles in his palm before asking another.

"How old are you?" He smirked at this question before replying.

"308 next week" I gaped a few moments before he turned to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. When I gained my composure I continued.

"Where did you get Laddie and why?" I had been bothered by this and I wanted to know for some time now.

"He is Dwayne's responsibility. About three years ago Dwayne started to part from us a little and so we followed him to a house, he was conversing with Laddie through the window. They had apparently met when Laddie hid by the bikes when a gang were chasing him and so Dwayne defended him before taking him home. Because of his hearing he heard his father start to beat him for running away and so Dwayne went to the window promising to find a better home because he knew I wouldn't approve. Two nights later when we followed him we heard Dwayne promise one more night, he found a family and they would get everything ready for the next night. Laddie had ran the next night though when his father found him packing, his father beat him in an ally before Paul actually killed him understanding how important he was to Dwayne as Marko fetched Dwayne and then I gave him the choice since Laddie was close to death. I understood Dwayne loved kid's and so I allowed him to keep him if the boy stayed away so Dwayne brought him to the cave but Laddie fell into a coma and so Dwayne asked me to give him blood. I declined at first but I could feel his emotions go depressed so I let him but Laddie was not allowed to feed until at least 18 which is the same age of Marko when he was turned. And so we gained Laddie, he grew on all of us" David explained slowly while pulling me closer into his side making me purr.

"That's really sweet..." I trailed of smiling. We spoke for a few hours before he took my hand and laid me down before laying next to me so we could watch the stars talking about memories from our childhood. I cried a little about Tom but David kissed the tears away before curling me under his arm as I shivered unconsciously.

"I really like you, but I need to talk with the other's and especially Dwayne because I care for him and you so much and I need to be sure we can be together without any jealousy or conflicts..." I trailed of as we flew back.

"I understand" David smirked kissing my forehead before sitting me down on the couch as we awaited the others return. I drifted off into a sleep, I awoke from a burning pain searing over all my skin making me scream in agony. I peeked out of my eyes and screamed as the sun made contact with me. I heard faintly David and the boys roar over my own screaming before I was placed in a dark compartment. I screamed a little quieter as my skin still sizzled from the sun burns. Whimpering I attempted to look around at where I was but I only saw darkness around me. Where I opened my eye the sun burnt my eyes badly. I passed out not long after I heard David telling me through the mental link we shared with the pack.

'_Don't panic! we will find you the moment the sun set's trust us!' _David's slightly panicked voice appeared in my mind.

_'Yeah don't worry we won't be long'_ I heard Dwayne's voice mention calming me down.

I heard them telling me to stay awake asking me something but the sun drew a lot out of me.

"Anita wake up please!" I heard a panicked voice as somebody shook me gently. Opening my eyes I saw blurs of colour. Listening more I heard that the voice belonged to Laddie. I growled before I pulled his blurry form to me. Glancing around I noticed the features of the room we were in was faintly familiar...I was in my parents' house, my old house's basement!

I looked around trying to see threw my damaged eyes but it made no difference.

"Laddie sweetie why are you here?" I asked gently as he shivered.

"They thought I would make good leverage as they couldn't get any of the boys" He trailed of leaning closer to me.

"Ok Laddie I know where we are ok, I need you to tell me where the stairs are and what time it is ok?" I gently asked as I felt him nod into my side and move a little.

"The stairs are in the far left corner but we are behind bars... and the clock on the wall says its 5pm" Laddie said climbing back into my arms.

"Ok can you help direct me to the bars please?" I asked standing up a little roughly as my body was still badly burnt. Laddie took my hand making me flinch a little but as he tried pulling away I simply smiled in his direction before he apologized pulling me towards some silver lines. I assumed they were the bars and I was correct when I touched on though I pulled back hissing. The person who had taken us had drenched the bars in holy water.

Growling I attempted to kick a bar but I was too week from the burns. I fell limply to the floor huffing before trying to connect with the boys but the sun wouldn't be down yet so it was unlikely they would be awake.

"Are you ok?" Laddie asked quietly after falling next to me and holding me around my waist making me smile.

"Yeah just ... tired" I muttered listening for anybody. Laddie nodded before curling into my waist as I wrapped my arms around him waiting for someone to enter. After 20 minutes or so I heard bolts sliding and I heard another heartbeat. It was stronger than Laddie's and the weight of the steps announced it was a male. I opened my eyes at the smell of blood feeling my face tighten and my fangs emerge. Laddie had awoken at my growl when the man entered the basement.

"Here girly need to have you lookin ya best!" I heard a familiar gruff voice announce as a warmth was thrown to me through the bars. I caught the blood bag quickly before turning away from Laddie and ripping into the bag as calmly as I could so he wouldn't be scared of any blood. I drank the warm blood grimacing at the taste, it was about 3 days old but I needed to heal and try to get Laddie out of here. When the blood bag was thoroughly empty I tossed it threw the bars before opening my eyes to see everything clearly. Glancing over my clothes I flinched slightly seeing my black and red striped jeans and black tank top with burn marks in various places. Looking over my now clear porcelain skin I ran a hand over my arm before turning to the entrance of the cage where the man still stood smirking.

"What are you doing here!?" I hissed my eyes flashing at the familiar tan and brown mullet.

James smirked before turning and shrugging. "I get benefit out of it" He laughed as he passed through the doors. Growling I looked towards the clock noting it was about another hour until the sun fully set. Turning to Laddie I let him engulf me in a tight hug as he sobbed lightly.

"Shh I promise to get you out of here ok?" I said gently pulling him closer as he calmed down. Sitting down on a crate I glanced at the bars before pushing Laddie away slightly and stepping to the bars holding my breath as I grabbed on and started to bend it. I bent it for a few minutes but it wouldn't budge anymore than a few inches so Laddie couldn't fit threw. I kicked it letting a little frustration out before the door opened revealing James again but this time with a water gun, grinning at my frown he squirted it at me laughing when I growled at the burn. It was holy water!

He noticed the bent door grinning as he opened it and took a step towards me I used my vampire speed to try and attack him but he hit me. He was very strong. Not human... I knew he wasn't a vampire so what was he.

He grabbed my arm making me grunt as he dragged me he slammed the door closed as I struggled to get back to Laddie who was shouting mummy. I growled as I attempted to slam him down the stairs as he pushed me up first but he simply punched the back of my legs making them weak and me fall before he picked me up roughly dragging me up.

When we got to the top of the stairs I saw the sun setting soon through the blinds as James directed me through the shadowed area until we reached my father's study. Shoving me in I stumbled catching myself before he slammed the door closed locking me in.

Looking around I gasped in shock, now instead of fathers awards there was instead swords and knifes decorating the now blood red walls. On the furthest wall the window had been cemented over and had photos of me growing up some I had seen before others were taken by a PI or in secret. I growled as I turned looking at the weapons before I felt something jab into my neck before my body went numb and I suddenly felt very heavy.

Groaning I felt myself be picked up and placed on the desk in the middle of the room. I opened my eyes when I felt my clothes ripped off. I screamed lightly at who was in front of me before crying as he trailed his fingers over my bra and panty clad form before smirking and licking the valley between my breasts. I attempted to pull away but couldn't move. I screamed mentally and physically as he sat me up. I felt my body slump even more in shock when he ran a finger over my ribs. Then I was turned over onto my back and I felt burns across my back. Hissing, growling, screaming the whole time as he burnt his name into the bottom of my back. I bucked when he accidently (... I think anyway was an accident) burnt a vein. I cried when he pulled away admiring his work. I felt a tongue lightly run over the blood smearing over my spine as he trailed up to my neck and bit my shoulder lightly. I felt tear pouring further down my face before he pulled away.

I saw him walk away before returning with a black dress. It was floor length with the front reaching my mid calves and the back dragging along the floor. It had various netted layers and was a empire line without straps. He pulled it on me slowly making sure to let his fingers burn into my skin every time he could. I shivered when he finally finished. He pulled me into a standing position and I slumped against him making his chuckle darkly and start pulling me towards the door.

I almost screamed in relief when I heard David's voice enter my mind.

_'Where are you? Are you ok? Is Laddie with you?' _David and Dwayne's voiced asked me in turn.

_'Laddie's here, they gave me blood and it healed my burns from the sun but I'm still weak and he gave me a drug of some sort. James is here and isn't human! but he has a pulse! I don't know! We are at my parents old house and I ...' _I rambled on in a panic state as I saw he was dragging me to a alter in the middle of the dining room I stopped talking in panic and tried forcing myself to get away.

He laughed darkly handing me to a grinning James before walking away.

James lifted my weak body onto the alter before running his hands down my form while he came in with about six others following each had a distinct scent like James... I let tears fall loosely and lifted my heavy arm up trying to plunge it into James chest when he bit my left ear lobe making it bleed and the others chuckle. I could hear myself screaming and I struggled as two others came and restricted my ankles with chains. They did the same to my wrists before James and the two strangers leaned down each kissing me on the mouth gently. He came forward holding a jug of water smirking. I pleaded but he poured the water over my ankles making me scream doing the same to my wrists. It was holy water. I looked him in the familiar eyes asking why.

"Because your mine!" He growled unnaturally, before leaning down and plunging his tongue into my mouth. Pulling away after a moment.

"But your my brother!" I sobbed looking Tom in the eyes as he shrugged and motioned the others to circle me before James came back to the group after walking away when he stole a kiss. He was dragging Laddie making me thrive and thrash against the bonds making them all laugh when I screamed at the burns but it didn't stop me. I kept trying to free myself as James held a sobbing Laddie because he attempted to run to me the moment he could.

My skin surrounding my wrists and ankles was raw and bleeding until James gasped drawing everyone's attention away from me and paused their dark laughter. Tom reached me and stood above my head watching as James collapsed to the floor. Behind him stood a growling David.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

I almost cried in relief at the sight. I heard more growling pausing my struggles as I watched Dwayne, Paul, Marko and Claire follow behind David all growling at the sight of me chained. Marko picked Laddie up and placed him behind them while the others started to speed towards the circle around me. They got to eliminate two while Paul was trying to break the binds holding me as Claire grabbed a smirking James.

The moment the second body dropped curtsey of Dwayne the others in this clan... started shaking violently. They fell the floor writhing in pain while the rest of us paused watching in fear, anticipation and confusion. It was made clear a moment later though when one growled ripping his own skin of and we all watched as his bones snapped and bent. He formed a wolf, larger than the normal one though. He howled as the others started the same routine of screaming and breaking bones. James then started looking me in the eyes the entire time.

The first changed wolf lunged at David and they started fighting, it was violent and bloody. They were evenly matched one on one but they still had four others to deal with and Tom while protecting Laddie. And I was too weak to fight. Paul had yelled for Dwayne to break the bonds being older and they swapped as Paul lunged at a still changing man ripping his spine out before heading to another but it was too late they had all except Tom, changed into snarling and growling wolfs.

Claire released Tom when he collapsed.

"Kill him!" I snapped when she looked unsure of what to do. He may be my brother but he will kill us so it was my family against his pack now. As alpha I need to help my pack more than the family who betrays me. Claire nodded slowly before she was attacked making me and Paul shout her name. Dwayne had snapped two chains on my wrists but my movements were sluggish from whatever Tom had injected me with.

"Dwayne help her!" I shouted trying to reach her as the wolf ripped her arm into shreds with his elongated canines. Nodding Dwayne threw the large brown wolf away making him smash through into the wall.

"Claire you ok?" I asked panicked as she tried standing. She nodded and grasped the alter I was on before lifting herself up. I heard Marko roar drawing my attention to him. A wolf had cornered him and Laddie. But if he attacked first the wolf could dodge and get to Laddie.

"Claire help Marko and Laddie!" David had finally killed the first wolf by ripping its jaw away, he lunged at a smaller grey one that was trying to get Paul from behind as he fought another one. Dwayne had started fighting another one so now the only wolf left not fighting was Tom.

Speaking of which, a large black wolf leapt onto the alter where I was strapped by my ankles now and growled and me. I hissed back as he bared his teeth. Growling I dodged his snapping jaws as he tried biting my neck. I bent under him as he took most of the alter up being so big. He had to struggle curling under himself to get me while I fought my binds.

I felt it then. Screeching as he latched onto my shoulder dragging me up face to face with him while his silver eyes bore into mine. I struggled wrapping my weak fists around his nuzzle trying to pry him of my neck. He bit harder making me scream and David growl. Kicking the best I could I sent him back a bit, ripping my flesh as he wouldn't let go. I felt dizzy then, I could feel warmth pouring into my neck. Drowsily I gazed threw half lidded eyes to my shoulder. His teeth were releasing some type of substance which was mixing with my blood turning it blue. I was burning, hissing I shoved him with new found strength as he went flying into the air landing on the floor next to the alter. Before he could lunge back to me though David and Dwayne pounced on him while Paul came to my writhing form, I was burning. It felt so cold it burnt as the sharp pains dripped down my spine and I could feel the blood changing from whatever he released.

"David! Dwayne! Don't kill him he done something to her!" I faintly heard Paul shout as he tried holding me down as I clawed at my neck ripping the already raw flesh to shreds. I screamed more thrashing and burning.

"Anita! Look at me! Look at me!" It was Pauls voice I turned to the voice attempting to open my eyes but all I saw was darkness, I heard him take a deep breath of shock before yelling something. However my spine broke. I heard my back break and cracks from the sudden jolt seared up and started covering my body while all my bones started breaking making me release a painful scream.

I released a feral growl and I heard a roar from somewhere to my left. I thrashed harder as the pain became worse than I thought imaginable. Hissing, crying screaming I writhed as my body convulsed painfully. Trying to stay still did nothing as I felt the blood transform I felt something pour in my throat making me freeze before slumping. I couldn't move. Everything went black as I could feel my body start to move but I couldn't feel anything. I felt my eyes open and felt myself breaking the chains, felt my body be pinned by hands and I felt a harsh pressure on my chest as I continued to move and struggle against who had pinned me. I heard yelling and screaming before I growled at a certain scent.

Then it clicked, I could see threw my eyes as David was straddling my waist holding me down, Dwayne held my arms as Paul and Marko held my legs. I froze snapping my head to the right seeing Tom's wolf form pushing himself up of the ground making me release a feral roar of my own. Glancing over my body I saw I was no longer human but part human and part wolf. My legs had become longer, my hearing became sharper. My nails had turned to claws and I could feel my teeth had changed into a row of canines instead of the two fangs I had become used to.

Throwing my body of David fell back as Marko and Paul automatically let go catching him and falling back as he grabbed the alter to gain his balance. When David saw me he froze muttering to Dwayne who released me allowing me to leap up and land on my four limbs with clawed fingers and defined muscles showing through the pale white skin covered in blood. I hunched my back like a angry cat while Tom mimicked my action on the floor announcing a fight. David was speaking him I couldn't understand his words.

Leaping from the alter I saw my reflection making me pause slightly before starting to circle Tom, the male warrior I needed to fight. I had complete white eyes with long lashes making them look more defined. My face had become more pointed and I had brown wolf ears pulled back from my face in a warning position. My sharp teeth were bared at the threat. My skin was white and shiny from sweat and blood from my body completing the unwanted transformation. My legs were more defined and longer for jumping and front arms for ripping with my elongated fingers each with claws ranging at different lengths the shortest being a inch long and the longest four inches.

Looking towards the threat I crouched aiming at the wolf feeling his intentions. I heard voices in the back that were familiar but I was completely focused on the wolf. Growling we circled each other before he lunged snapping his teeth to my neck, blocking his attack I swiped at hi face with my right hand before jumping on him pinning him to the floor before he pushed me of rolling us so he was pinning me. Bracing my back legs I shoved forwards watching his wince and his listening in glee at his whine where I broke a rib. Shoving a hand into his chest I spun us so we were both on out hind legs growling and snarling before he bit my arm clawing at my arms. growling I retreated before ducking and yanking his rear leg cracking the bone with my teeth before he bit my long tail making my howl. Reaching round I leapt o his back viciously sprinting of his back leaping onto the alter. He growled looking around before he lunged in a different location. Looking to his new target I growled tackling him. He had aimed for my cub. My child and pack member, roaring I heard a echo from a male shielding my child. At my distracted expression the male wolf lunged and bit my head snapping his teeth around my right ear and ripping some of the flesh around with his canines making me growl before I lunged for his exposed neck latching on and refusing to let go as he clawed and ripped my stomach apart while I pinned him.

Shaking him I plunged my clawed hands between his ribs clutching his heart before he howled and convulsed, ripping the heart out from his cooling body I took three limping steps back before howling. My howl turned to a roar as I felt my muscles burn again and my face relax and my claws force themselves back into my bloodied skin hiding. My eyes closed as the vision changed to duller colours, glancing around I saw David, Dwayne and the others around Laddie while he watched me in fear and curiosity. I hissed feeling my spine straighten and collapsed in agony hearing David run to me with Dwayne not far behind while the others stayed by Laddie in case I was still a threat.

"Anita?" I heard Dwayne's deep compelling voice asked.

"I'm fine!" I winced clutching my moving ribs as Dwayne pulled me gently from my curled position David had started to cradle my head as I let tears fall.

Then it was over, panting from the pressure my body had to endure I clenched my fingers and shivered as my over heated temperature cooled back to its normal state. I felt David relax and grip me a little tighter when I flinched at the sudden pain. Looking up I saw Dwayne was checking my wounded neck, legs, arms stomach. I was covered in my own blood and I felt it still pouring from claw and teeth marks.

He and David helped me up saying something to the others and then I was being cradled into David's chest as we flew to the boardwalk. We landed in a ally while Dwayne vanished as David sat me on the warm wood floor and propping me up as he looked over my wounds.

"I chose you and Dwayne" I muttered as he tried pinching the ragged skin around my neck together attempting to stop the bleeding.

"What?" he asked confused frowning slightly.

"As my mates, I chose you both" I explained a little further before continuing "If you both allow it and want it..." I muttered as my vision started to fade.

"I do" Hearing Dwayne's voice made my eyes open as he pulled a couple of drunk men behind him shoving them in my direction. David grabbed one before using his now lengthened nail to slice one guys throat bending him so I could bite him. I felt my face tighten and teeth sharpen as I ripped into the neck hearing his screams and feeling his struggles I held him tighter to the point I heard his ribs crack, I drained his body and shoved it away sighing as my skin stitched itself together, pulling itself together and bubbling until my skin was smoothed. Dwayne although I was mostly healed pulled the other man over silencing his screams by covering his mouth and put him close enough for me to bite. I plunged my teeth into his neck and drank until I was full letting David and Dwayne finish him.

"I would be honoured to have you as a mate" David smirked bowing making me giggle a little before he helped me up.

"So would I" Dwayne said gently stroking my back before we all took off towards the cave as the sun would rise soon.

When we entered I was pulled into a tight group hug from Claire, Paul and Marko as they told me to never make them worry again. When they let me go I smiled and frowned looking to Dwayne before asking what I am. I remembered turning, seeing myself become a monster but a mesmerizing monster with a tail and wolf ears and prolonged limbs.

"They were werewolf's. By biting a human in wolf form they turn the human, but you were vampire so I think what they injected you with was enough to make your body appear alive so they could make you a vampire hybrid" Dwayne said quietly as he stroked my spine gently.

"So I turn into the wolf thing when I'm threatened?" I asked confused, he nodded taking my hand and pulling me to the couch as David abandoned his thrown and sat the other side of me.

"So that should be good then right, would I be able to defend us should we be under attack" Dwayne nodded and David pulled me closer into his side as Paul, Marko and Claire sat on the other couch.

"Ok me, Anita and Dwayne are going to be mated now does anyone here object?" David asked after I questioned about werewolf's. They all shook their heads smiling making me smile as Claire blushed when the each wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Where's Laddie?" I asked thinking quickly.

"He fell asleep on the way back, he was exhausted so he's in bed" Marko said nodding to Laddie's little bed cubby.

I nodded and went to see him. He was asleep calmly and curled under the light green blanket. Sighing I snuggled next to him smiling as he curled into the warmth and snuggled closer, looking up I saw David and Dwayne watching with warm eyes.

Grinning at them they both shook their heads, Dwayne went Laddie's other side and David wrapped a arm around my waist pulling me to him as we all drifted to sleep from the suns lull.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything from the 'Lost Boys' and unfortunately never will but either way I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anita's POV

I awoke to Laddie jumping on me screaming mummy. I smiled and hugged him looking around seeing me and him were alone I smiled before pulling him gently from the cubby to see the boys and Claire sat around. Claire and Paul were having a joint and hiding it from a pouting Marko. David was watching them with amusement and Dwayne was reading a book. When they saw me with Laddie on my shoulders they laughed making me giggle and look to Laddie. We had a plan.

Placing Laddie on the floor I watched as he ran to Claire hugging her before grabbing the joint and running to me, scooping him up we laughed at their expressions before flying out the cave to the bikes laughing.

"MY JOINT!" Paul and Claire shouted in sync as me and Laddie waited a few seconds until a chuckling David and Dwayne emerged followed by a smirking Marko and pouting Claire and Paul giving me and Laddie playful glares as we smiled innocently back I skipped to Marko handing him the joint making him beam.

"Time to go!" I laughed handing Laddie carefully to Dwayne ignoring Paul and Claire's glares. Jumping onto the back of David's bike we all hollered laughing on the way to the boardwalk.

We dropped Laddie at a hill telling him to wait as me, the boys and Claire trailed up to where we heard music and laughter. Grinning like a predator when we saw 8 people dancing wildly. I targeted a blonde who was flirting with the all the four guys there and called dibs. Marko liked a girl who was dark skinned and making out with a surfer nazi while the other three men cheered them on. Dwayne liked the two smallest men as they were spouting about how they could take anyone on. David like the biggest guy there who was touching up a dancing drunk girl who Claire liked and Paul liked a brunette who was pressing herself between the man like a cat on catnip. We all launched grabbing our prey laughing at the terrified screams and ripping the body's apart. I groaned feeling David rub behind me covered in blood while Dwayne smothered blood over my now drenched blue tank top and shorts. We thrived in the blood while Marko, Claire and Paul pushed together in a frenzy before we finally calmed down.

Throwing the body's in the bonfire we danced around watching the skin melt and burn as they dead eyes watched us frozen in terror. Grinning Claire and Marko flew to the cave to get some more clothing while Paul being the cleanest kept Laddie comfortable.

(A.N. Sex scene coming up, never wrote one before but I hope its ok.)

Me and my mates rubbed against one another, Dwayne was now groping my legs and ass while David ran his electric fingers over my face, and down my chest making me pant slightly. I ran my fingers over Dwayne's clenching abs and threw David's fluffed hair smiling at the purrs I got form my boys. Dwayne lightly pulled my tank top over my head grinning as the blood had soaked threw and clung to my skin before licking up my neck and shoulder making me shiver. David ran his hands down my body before wrapping a arm around my waist and nipping my bottom lip, groaning I ran my hands frantically down both men's chests unsure of what I wanted. My body was hot and I thrived unable o stay still as their actions became rougher, David growled and ripped my shorts away and grabbed both ass cheeks pulling my closer before trailing kisses down my bra covered breasts and stomach. Trailing his tongue over my panty line making me gasp while Dwayne gently massaged my neck and let his wondering fingers trail under my bra teasing my nipples gently as my back arched. David pulled my panties away with his teeth while I leaned back into Dwayne's bare chest as he removed his jacket and sat on the floor with me between his legs gently nipping my jaw now as I grasped his thighs. His fingers still teased me gently before pulling my bra away leaving me bare to anyone. Groaning I bucked my hips when David licked my entrance trailing a few kisses down my thighs and then licking my entrance again. Dwayne cupped one of my breasts and ran his other hand down and rubbed my thighs as David suddenly plunged his tongue deep within me. Bucking at the unexpected pleasure I ran my fingers into David's hair as Dwayne pulled me closer to him making his hard member noticeable in his jeans. I ground my hips a little making both boys growl a little while my body still thrived against my wishes while I released short panted gasps.

David spun me over so I was straddling Dwayne letting my hands glide over his smooth chest wrapping a arm around his neck when he kissed me roughly letting his tongue explore my mouth as David stroked my back and licked his way to my neck before rubbing my folds making me moan while I heard him remove his clothes.

Moving again like I was being electrified I gripped Dwayne's shoulder harder when he slipped a finger into my slick entrance as I bucked again much to his delight while David then added a finger making me release Dwayne from the kiss so I could buck against their movements. They thrusted their fingers in me at different moments allowing my tight hole to spread and stretch, gasping I felt a pressure burn its way into my stomach and I moved more frantic while they sped up their movements. Then I released freezing while they continued until I unclenched their fingers. Grinning David started to kiss up my thighs licking my juices from them softly while Dwayne laid me on the cool sand kissing my breasts sucking on my nipples making them hard again.

Bucking when David reached my entrance he suckled the folds before licking his way up my body as Dwayne went down and plunged his tongue in me moving gently massaging my thighs with his hands when I shivered. Pulling away when I felt the same pressure build up David spread my legs around his hips gently looking me in the eyes with lust as I nodded. He pushed in gently making me gasp in pain and pleasure while Dwayne licked and nibbled my chest to my neck engulfing me in a feverish kiss.

Pulling out David pushed in again slowly this time I only felt pleasure as I moaned. Pushing in again and again his movements sped up before long he was thrusting at a speed I couldn't comprehend while Dwayne made a 'v' between my legs with one hand massaging my breasts with the other. David paused suddenly and I felt a cool liquid jet into me making me clench around him for the third time now before he road and bit down on the right side of my neck marking me as he still thrusted slowly I leaned to him and bit his left shoulder before he started pulling out and licking me clean. Dwayne took his place when David had enough, Kissing up my stomach and breasts suckling on each nipple David kissed me letting me taste myself as Dwayne thrusted in with a grunt making me moan into the kiss as we fell into a similar rhythm to that David had but he was gentler in a way. When he roared David pulled back and watched as Dwayne marked my left side of my neck claiming me as his and I bit on his neck claiming him as mine.

Panting we all laid there until a bag came flying over the hill reminding us where we were, grinning we all looked in the bag to see new panties and underwear for me along with a pair of plain blue jeans and a red plaid shirt. The clothes the boys were wearing were mostly leather so there was also some wipes in the bag along with a note.

**'Thought you needed some new clothes so when I heard what was happening I fetched some underwear ;) Paul and Marko went with Laddie to get some food both stating good luck, I have gone with them so we will meet you at the boardwalk later x Claire x ;)'**

I blushed madly before jumping with the grinning boys into the ocean to clean of a bit before we headed back to Laddie, the boys and Claire blushing like mad on my part.

"Well well well!" Paul taunted grinning when we arrived ... two hours later and many more happy experiences later...

"Look at this took you long enough!" Marko laughed when he noticed who Paul was talking about while Claire giggled into Pauls shoulder. Laddie just ignored them running to me and hugging my waist laughing.

"Well if you think that was long enough Paul maybe we should limit your time with Claire and see if that's 'long enough'!" David smirked back grinning at Pauls horrified expression while he cuddled a red Claire closer.

"NO! that is fine!" he replied panicking before hiding Claire between himself and Marko who edged closer to Claire grinning.

"So I was right! You are mated with her and Marko!" David smirked as Paul face palmed looking apologetically to Claire as she went ( if possible ) redder.

"Yeahh... last night..." Marko chuckled looking at out happy expressions he relaxed.

Me, David and Dwayne mated every evening before we fell asleep and when we awoke much to the annoyance of the pack since we made them wait. I heard Laddie crying one day and found he had fallen in the sun when he dropped a toy outside, my mothering instincts kicked in last minute as I ran outside. I didn't burn. After dealing with David and Dwayne's yelling we went to Max and he said that it was the werewolf part of me and said my mates should be able to sun walk as well. They were so we all took Laddie to the beach and became a mostly normal family with me, Dwayne and David the parents to Laddie and Paul, Marko and Claire as Laddie's siblings.

We were happy. Paul, Marko and Claire were perfect for one another. They were annoyed and sulked when they found we three could go in the sun and asked me to bite them making David pin Paul to the cave wall. It took me, Marko and a reluctant Dwayne to pull him away. Me and Claire became like sisters and Marko and Paul like annoying brothers nobody wants but we live through it.

Laddie grew up and when reached 18 took the next step becoming a vampire before searching for his own mate. He found her a lovely girl with white hair and red eyes, he saved her during a hunt and they connected. She was albino and many people picked on her making him remember when he was a child so we took her in at 14 and turned her at 18, she was sweet and became like a daughter to me straight away.

And so We all lived together forever x The End x

So what do you think, I never wrote a sex scene before so I hope it was ok lol and I hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
